Implosion
by Primecon Judge Grey 983
Summary: -[Discontinued]-
1. Chapter 1

**-Tris-**

**I willed myself awake when my alarm went off. I groan as I sit up and turn off the stupid alarm. I stretched before grabbing a shirt from under my bed, I get up and put the black tank top on. On the bed post hung my black jacket. I grabbed that and put that on as well. **

**I go to the other side of my room and look in the mirror, "You look like shit Tris," I tell myself. **

**Not wanting to put shoes on as usual, I head outside of my room and saw that there were a two Dauntless guards, one on either side of my door, with machine guns at hand, "I don't know why you two are so insistent on guarding me," I tell them. **

**"You are the Initiate Instructor Tris, which means that there might be Initiates crazy enough to try and threaten your life for personal gain," the one on my left suggested. **

**"No, it's because you think that I'm tiny and therefore, I can't defend myself. Despite the fact that I ranked first in my initiate class and bagged two years of experience under my belt as a Dauntless Instructor. Hell, I've beaten Peter and Erik on multiple occasions in multiple ways," I smile and began walking. **

**"I know, but-!"**

**"But nothing Terry," I punched him in the arm when he caught up with me, "I can take care of myself."**

**"Doesn't matter," he punched me back in the arm. **

**"Ow!" I exclaimed jokingly, "That hurt."**

**"You know what, go fuck yourself."**

**I look to my other side and saw Teirm looking down at the ground. She was unusually quiet, "Teirm?" I call out to her. No response, so I lightly push her and she snaps awake. **

**"Yeah, no it's all good," she looked in front of her, alert and focused. **

**"Are you okay?" I asked, "You seem so quiet. It's not like you to be this quiet for this long," I was now worried because she's a Candor transfer and has basically been with me through Initiation, despite me being a Dauntless born. Also, she's been selected to guard me when I became Initiate Instructor. So we e been together for over two years now. **

**"No, I'm fine, I'm just thinking about something is all."**

**"Do you wanna shed some light on it?"**

**"No!" she said firmly. **

**I stopped because that is really weird. A Candor born, keeping a secret. For a split second, I waited for the fabric of space and time to be destroyed, "Now we know something is wrong," Terry told her. **

**"Something is wrong, but it's something I have to deal with. Got it?" she growled and pressed on. **

**I didn't want to press it although Erudite born Terry wants to know more, "Hey-!" I cut him off with a hand his shoulder and a shake of my head. Teirm is someone that you don't want to push into doing something she doesn't want to do. I've seen her take out a few people that wanted to, you know, "rob her of her essence", if you will. **

**We walked in silence and wound our way through my house before getting to the front door. Terry went out first and looked around, a few seconds later I walked out with Teirm behind me. **

**Dauntless Prime, also known as the leadership section of Dauntless, was quiet. It was kind of expected since today was the day the Initiates had their last and final tests to see whether or not they can become Dauntless, or Factionless. This place was abandoned so that leadership and instructors could live all in one place, but there are a few leaderships and instructors that call this place home. Like me for example. **

**They say the Factionless are those without a faction and they're not deemed as a Faction, I think otherwise. I think the Factionless are a Faction that just doesn't correlate or communicate with the other factions. I think that if they wanted, they could overthrow any faction just on numbers alone. That's what I think. My brother Caleb went to the Factionless. Sometimes I go to visit him and sneak in some food for the Factionless to eat. It's not much, but it's something. **

**I thought about my brother as I went through the motions of getting to the Dauntless compound. Walking to the train tracks and scaling the metal columns to get to the station. We waited only seconds before the sound of the train hit our ears. Another few seconds and we saw the train come around the bend. We readied ourselves to grabs handle and jump on. **

**Teirm and Terry shifted their guns to their backs and we began running alongside the train. I grabbed the handle and in one swift movement, I swung myself into the car. I hear two other sets of feet hit the metal floor. I turn around and see my two guards and closest friends gather back their balance. **

**"So which Initiate do you think is the best?" Teirm asked.**

**"What kind of question is that? It's definitely Tobias," I retort. **

**"Aye, he's been ranked one all throughout the training, but who do you think made the most progress?"**

**"Christina. She sat under the red line for weeks, then she figured out how to win. Now, she's defiantly secured third."**

**"What about Will? It seems like those two have hit it off pretty well I think."**

**"Love is something that I think is overrated."**

**"Oh really?" Terry raised an eyebrow, "Why is that?"**

**"You know damn well why! Which is why I'm better off alone."**

**"I beg to differ Tris," Terry contested. **

**I cross my arms, "Fine, I'll indulge you. Impress me with this logic that you have found."**

**"People reject you, so you reject them back. It's all because you are lonely. People close for you did some terrible things to you, so in turn, you hate everyone."**

**"I don't hate you two."**

**"That's because we were there long before anything really happened. We helped you through it, even to this day."**

**"Yeah, well," I knew that his reasoning was valid and I couldn't fight him on that, "Go fuck yourself."**

**"Wow, you just can't stand me being right, huh?" Terry gloated. **

**"Teirm help me out here," I looked at her with a pout. **

**"I'm on his side for this one Tris. Without us, I think you would've snapped and killed people in scores."**

**"That's not true."**

**"You had 'him' killed because of what happened."**

**"That's because 'he' deserved it."**

**"I don't think that it matters," Terry stepped in between us, "Let's not dwell on the last okay. Everyone fucks up and try have to pay for it, end of discussion."**

**I sat down and they followed suit, "Don't get comfy, were almost there," I tell them. **

**"Remember when Terry first came to Dauntless. He asked so many questions that he almost got kicked out of Dauntless."**

**"Coming from Erudite, he was pretty stupid," I chuckle. **

**"And you weren't any better," Terry shoved her, "You kept running off at the mouth."**

**"That's because I say what I want, when I want."**

**"At least you're not a Stiff, a jackass sure, but not a Stiff," Terry contorted. **

**"Fuck you, Gerry!" **

**"I can't believe that that one Abnegation girl has never seen a hamburger before," I pointed out, "Abnegation is so weird."**

**"So is Amity!" Teirm exclaimed, "All they do is sit around and talk things out."**

**"You make that sound as though it's a bad thing," I smile. **

**"I'd rather punch or shoot things," she pointed her gun at the wall. **

**"We're here," I say when I looked out the opening in the wall and saw the Compound in view. We quickly stand up and move toward the door. **

**I jumped out toward the first roof and landed with a grunt. I tuck my left shoulder and head in and roll with the jump. I roll over once and push against my feet. I looked facing the train as I skidded to a stop. Terry and Teirm did the same thing. **

**We brushed off the dirt and pebbles off our clothes before heading toward a door across the roof, "I'll never get tired doing that," Teirm stated. **

**"I don't think anyone will," I say as Teirm slings an arm around my shoulders. **

**Terry slings his arm around me as well. I place a hand on each of their backs, "Promise me something ladies."**

**"Sure thing," Teirm and I chimed at once. **

**"Let's never split up or stop being friends. Let's be together forever," he stopped and stood in front of us. He stretched a fist out between us, "Friends until death?"**

**Teirm and I place our hands on top of his, "Friends forever and ever Terry," I say. **

**"Friends through and through," Teirm said. **

**"Then I have one question for ya'," Terry stepped back, "Are you ready to rock?" Teirm and I nod, "Then let's roll."**

**-Serum Administration Room-**

**The large glass room was bright and filled with all of the initiates and Leadership. There was also Jeanine Matthews standing on the other side if the glass along with a few other members of Erudite. **

**"It's about damn time you showed up Four," Erik walked up to me, "Why are you always late?"**

**"Oh shut up dipshit!" I pushed him aside, "You know I'm always late."**

**"I could have your job if I wanted."**

**"If you wanted, but you won't. I'm the best there was, there is, and ever will be. I'm good and I produce outstanding results with the initiates. So fuck you."**

**"Fuck me?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"No, fuck you."**

**"Yeah!" I got in his face, "Don't fuck with me E, you know that I'm not to be fucked with!" I love our playful banter. Even though I've been hurt in the past, I think I might be in love with him. And I know he's in love with me. I can see it in his eyes. **

**"You know I love giving you shit," he shoved my shoulders lightly. **

**"Egh! Will you two love birds just fuck already!" Teirm yelled out. **

**I move past Erik and walked up to the chair with a computer attached to it by wires. I look to the Dauntless Leader who leaned against a metal banister high above my head. He dipped his chin and I began typing in codes to start up the machine. **

**As I did, Tori came over with a bag of syringes. One for each of the Initiates. She placed it on the circle metal tray, "I remember when you faced your fears like this a couple years ago," she told me, "Rightfully gave you the name for, it did."**

**"Yeah, but that was long ago."**

**"Only two years Beatrice."**

**"Don't call me that."**

**"You've used to like me calling you that name, what happened?"**

**"Life happened, that's what," I turned to the crowd of agitated and impatient Initiates, "Initiates! Line it up!" they scrambled into a line. Tobias was the last in line. Expected since he kept to himself, "You will all be facing your fears for the last time as Initiates. Afterwards it's simple, you pass, welcome to Dauntless; you fail, you will be Factionless. Remember what I taught you! In the famous words of a dear friend of mine, let's roll! Rick, you're up first apparently! So let's get it done Initiate."**

**He came up and sat in the chair, "You still saying no to going on a date with me?" he said with a sky look on his face. **

**"You're sweet, and you're young. Two things I don't hold in high regard."**

**His face turned sour, "Couldn't you have been a little nicer to him?" Tori smirked. **

**"I could have, but why? He's too young for me."**

**"Could you two hens stop your clucking?" Rick interjected. **

**Tori took a syringe out of the bag and then into the syringe gun, "Here," she handed me the gun and I shot the serum into Rick's neck. When I handed her back the gun, I placed **

**Within seconds, Rick faded out. Soon after that, he began convulsing in the chair. He groaned and roared. I hated seeing people face their fears from the outside. So I focus on Jeanine who was watching a monitor screen to her left. **

**After almost twenty minutes, Rick snapped awake. He roared and fell oh of the chair. Tori and I kept still as Rick laid on his side in the fetal position, "I thought I had it. I was doing just fine in training."**

**"What did you see?" I asked him. **

**"So much death, so little left."**

**"What did you see Initiate?" I said forcefully. **

**He whimpered more and more before sobbing. I look to over to a guard who was at the side door, "Get him to the ward."**

**"Yes ma'am," he holstered his shotgun in his holster on his back. He walked over and grabbed Rick's arm and slowly helped him up and out the room. **

**"Next!" I look at the now silent line. **

**The next twenty five people went smoothly after Rick. They faced. They conquered. They recovered. **

**There was one syringe left and I knew who it was for. Tobias. **

**The brown shaggy haired teen walked up and sat in the chair, "Let's get started," the look he gave me was so primal and determines. **

**I was handed the gun and injected it into his neck. I pushed the light blue liquid into him and he fidgeted. I pulled out of him and handed the gun back to Tori. **

**Like the others, he faded out quickly. In seconds, I heard him whisper my name, "Beatrice... Prior..."**

**I gasped when he said my name. I step forward and look upon the face of the young teen. He smiled and whispered my name again. It quickly disappeared and his body went rigid, "...kiiilll meeeee...," he whispered. **

**His body seized and the machine beeped constantly. It was showing that his heart rate was too high. Tori walked to my side, "He needs to relax," she tells me. **

**"He, can do this. Just give him a few more minutes."**

**Tobias wailed in agony and fell silent again. He was still for almost ten minutes before jolting up into an upright position. Sweat soaked his shirt and matter his hair. He began laughing maniacally and looking around with bug eyes.**

**"I need a Anitcoagulant pill now!" I yell and took off Tobias' shirt to help him cool down. **

**Peter came up with a pill and a small metal cup of water, "Drink and eat these Tobias," I told him. He looked at me, giggling and opened his mouth. I placed the pill on his tongue and he leaned his head half for the water, "Take him to his quarters," I say when he gulped down everything. **

**I rush away from the chair and head to a secret place that I and Teirm and Terry only know about, "Ranks will be posted tomorrow morning!" I heard Tori say behind me. **

**I leave the glass room and walk up the side stairs to the roof. I see a pile of wooden planks on the edge. Walking over, I press my foot on a specific one and the planks hitch open. They swung up like a lid, revealing a circular hole. I bend down and grab the pole that's connected to the start of the hole and jump down. I hold on as I press a button on the metal wall and the planks came back down. When they did, dim red lights came on. I looked down to see darkness at the bottom. **

**With much skill, I weaken my grip a little and slid down the pole. I slid for about two minutes until my feet hit ground. I knew I was in the floor beneath the basement of the Compound. This is where I had my first kiss with my first boyfriend, before he became my first kill. I hit a button to my right and the lights come on.**

**Looking around revealed weapons of all sorts. They rested on racks on the walls or racks on tables. It kinda relaxed me to see weapons of destruction. Anytime Dauntless got a shipment of guns, I'd always snag a crate. I wind through the rows of guns and munitions to get to the back. The back is where I really feel calm at. **

**There's an office door with an old fingerprinting pad. Like from 2035 or some time like that. It lit up when I got close and I pressed my hand on it. **

**'Beatrice Prior' the machine said aloud and the door clicked open. I pushed my way past the door and the lights automatically snapped on. I saw a picture of me when I was younger with my parents and brother on an office table. **

**The large oval table filled most of the room and old beat up chairs surrounded it. All the pictures that were taped or stapled to the wall were of my family's favorite band and pictures that were draw earlier on in life. I went to a fridge in the corner and pulled out one if many cold beers I had stocked a couple days ago. **

**The phone on the table rang so I pressed a button and a hologram if Terry's face appeared, "It's good to see you went to a quiet place," he said. **

**"Yeah," I sit in the chair in front of the phone and open my beer, "Tobias' fear simulation was so weird."**

**"Wow, you could make detective someday," he said sarcastically. **

**"Oh burn in hell asscream!"**

**"I'm just pointing out the obvious as well is all," he chuckled. **

**"So where are you?"**

**"I'm with Jeanine Matthews."**

**"You better tell me she's dying if you're with her."**

**"She's standing right next to me Tris," he rolled his eyes. **

**"Jeanine is nice and all, but holy shit, can she talk to people with any more of a condescending tone?"**

**"She probably could, but you have to remember, it's not easy being her."**

**"Why is that?"**

**"She's the smartest person in the smartest Faction. That takes a lot of brainpower to keep that title."**

**"If she was so smart, then why hasn't he figured out that the Factionless are a threat to everyone."**

**After a few seconds, Terry's face was replaced with Jeanine's, "What was that you said?"**

**"The Factionless out number us five to one and if they wanted, they could start a revolution. It's only a matter of time."**

**"What makes you say that?" Jeanine asked. **

**"There were over seventy Dauntless transfer and thirty Dauntless born Initiates in my program. Only twenty six total of them passed on to the final stage. I'm guessing it's the same for each other faction as well. Well, at least for Candor and Erudite that is. I'm not too certain on Abnegation or Amity though."**

**"What do you recommend we do?"**

**"I don't know. I'm just an Instructor, not a leader, so I don't have a say in what we should do," I take a large swig of my beer, "You might want to talk to Dauntless and Candor leaders about it. You also might want to include Abnegation and Amity as well," I suggest. **

**"I'll see what I can do," she handed the phone back over to Terry. **

**"I'll be down there in about an hour. Teirm should be there any minute though. She said something about wanting to talk to you about something. On an added note, you might want to use small words with her, she seems a tad slow in recent hours."**

**"Will do," I hang up the phone and Teirm surprisingly comes in. Her hair was in a mess and it looked as though she hasn't slept in days, "What is it?"**

**"I need your help with something," he voice was shaky and frazzled, "It's something that only you can help me with."**

**I set my beer aside and stand, "Tell me Candor," I say sternly. **

**She steps forward, grabs the sides of my face and pulls me in for a kiss. I pushed her back and I stumbled back into my chair, "The hell was that?"**

**"I'm sorry, I just had to see something," she leaned against the wall with her hands pressed against it and she slowly slid down and dropped to her knees. **

**"What did you have to see?"**

**"I've fallen for you and I just had to see if it was actually true."**

**"And that's how you would do it? You know I don't roll like that."**

**"I'm sorry," she hugged her knees and buried her face in them. **

**"Hey," I move over to her and kneel in front of her, "I'm sorry that you didn't get what you wanted."**

**"I'm sorry for being too forward," she looks at me. **

**"We can still be friends if you want," I say. **

**"Thank you. I hope you won't tell Terry about this?"**

**"I won't, now let's have a beer."**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Tris-  
**

**As usual, my alarm went off and I awoke with a killer headache. The light shining through my window didn't help any either. I groan and turn away from the light. I see Teirm on the floor holding my old stuffed dog. She was in a tank top and cotton shorts snoring loudly. **

**I raised myself onto my right elbow to look at her. I saw a half empty bottle of beer next to her. Terry slowly came into the room in his all black outfit and with his hand gun holstered, "You two drink enough?" he asked. **

**"I got a headache, so I think I drank a little too much," I sit up and the blanket fell off me, revealing my naked body. **

**So Terry went into my drawers and pulled out a towel and tossed it to me, "Shower. Dress. Be ready in twenty," he told me and went over to Teirm, "Teirm?" he knelt down and shook her until she woke, "Go upstairs and shower."**

**"Ugh, seeing you first thing in the morning after heavy drinking isn't good," she joked, "Makes me wanna puke."**

**"Okay beer breath," the redhead head helped the brunette to her feet, "Go and shower."**

**"Ah!" Teirm covered her eyes when the sunlight hit them, "Son of a bitch!"**

**"Go and get ready you two, I'm not going to be late on Score Day again. Be ready in twenty five," he dipped his chin at the both of us and left the room. **

**"Ugh!" I roll out of bed, "I picked a wrong night to be drinking on," I hold my face and inhale sharply. **

**I look to my friend and she was grabbing a towel out of my drawer, "Let's go get ready," I saw that she was a bit more chipper than usual. **

**"Okay, I'll see you outside," I go into the bathroom to shower. **

**-Tobias- **

**Waking up was a bitch. I got no sleep because I had nightmares about the last fear I faced the day before. It was about me killing Tris and her two friends. They've always treated me better than the rest of the Initiates. It's only because I'm the best, but for Tris, it's somewhat different. She treats me with respect because I'm a person instead of a tool to make her look good. **

**I got up along with the other initiates. Our wake up ca was made by Peter, "C'mon ya lazy bitches! Lets see if any of the five out of twenty six of you is getting cut!" he laughed evilly. I know that he and Tris have something between them. When they're together, Tris blushes and Peter gets defensive and stutters. **

**I got out of bed and grabbed a pair of boots from under my bed. Which got me to thinking, why doesn't Tris wear any shoes. **

**I stand up and go to the showers. There were already other guys wrapped from the waist down in towels shoving each other. I say nothing and go to the usual shower head I use. **

**"Look who it is," the voice of Mike's echoed my way, "It's little quiet Tobias. When are you gonna talk nark?"**

**I turn around and see the head shorter, stocky blonde looking up at me, "You're ranked one everywhere and yet you've said nothing to anyone. You don't even gloat."**

**I just looked at him, waiting for him to attack so I could just kick his ass. If not, I'll just shower and move on. **

**"Why don't you say anything?" I saw actual curiosity in his eyes. Expected since he's from Erudite. **

**"Just leave him alone Mike," a larger teen than I stepped forward. His name is Tank, and rightfully so. **

**"Fine, but I will hear him speak nonetheless. I've heard rumors that he only talks to two people. Four and Christina."**

**"Just get outta here Mike," Tank pushed him out and turned to me, "Sorry about him mate."**

**I dip my chin and go take a shower. **

**When I finish showering I dress and go down to the pit with the other Initiates. We stood before the screen with twenty six slots on it. Twenty white, six red. **

**Peter was there in front of the screen with his arms folded, "Because your Instructor isn't here, I guess that I'll be presenting you your final ranks," he turned to the screen and before pressing a button, Tris came out of nowhere and pressed a blade tip at his lower back, "Fourth lumbar down. Third segment up," the words rolled out of his mouth. **

**Tris said something in his ear and Erik laughed. Tris backed away and used the blade to wrap her hair in a bun. I always knew why she was the one I want. She's not your typical damsel in distress, she's got a confidence that one isn't just born with. It's earned. And she, she has earned it. **

**Tris hit a button on the side of the screen and names popped up into the slots. My name was ranked one and I smirked. **

**Christina, Will, Uriah, and Al were all in the white; Mike, was in the red. Good. I heard Mike's voice break the silence first, "FUCK!" he screamed over and over again. **

**He stormed off with the rest of the Initiates who didn't make it. The other nineteen that stayed cheered and congratulated each other, "Good job for getting first," Tank clapped me on the shoulder, "You, me, and Christina are the top three. We can have basically any job we want," I nod and smile at him. **

**"Tobias!" I heard my name shouted over the crowd. The crowd quieted and turned to Tris who was walking toward me, "First of your class, you did good," she smiled. **

**I tried to fight my blush, but couldn't. I bowed before her and them felt a swift kick to my shoulder. I stumble back holding it, "Never take your eyes off of someone, whether its foe, or friend," she told me. They way she looked at me, she was challenging me to a fight. I don't want to fight her because I know she could kick my ass. But, I know that Dauntless never back down, so I get into fighting position. **

**Tris has an unorthodox fighting style. Instead of the standard Dauntless stance, she shoves her hands in her pockets and turns to the side. She keeps a determined eye on me and says, "Impress me!"**

**I lunge toward her- Big Mistake- I throw a punch and at the las second, Tris takes a step backwards and a boney knee collides with my diaphragm. **

**I continue forward and land on my knees. I hold my gut as I try and gasp for air, "C'mon, let's see what you can do new bee," she scoffed, "Im tired of waiting."**

**I shot up and got into my stance again. For a few seconds I tried to figure out how to beat her. The standard fighting way wasn't going to cut it. She thinks outside the box, which means, so should I. **

**I lower my hands and smirk at her, "The fuck you laughing at Tobias?" her demeanor softened. Her shoulders lowered and she rolled her head on her neck a couple times. **

**I shook my head and continues to smirk at her. This time, she took a step forward the a front kick toward me was easy enough to dodge. So I did. I whipped around and stood behind in in a split second. When I threw a punch, it was like she had eyes on the back of her head, she leaned her head to the left. My fist only brushed the side of her ear. Next thing I knew, I had a foot to the gut again and I fell to my knees. **

**I looked up and the last thing I remember seeing was the back of her foot. **

**~Some time later~**

**-Tris-**

**I was in the Dauntless Leader's office without knowing why. I saw the leader looking at me with a face that caused me to shift in my seat. He leaned back in his chair on the other side of the desk, "Do you know why I called you up here?" his low voice asked. **

**"Asked? More like forced. I was in the middle of assigning jobs and five of your men just took me away. That's not asking if I'm not mistaken."**

**"And I apologize, my men can be quite brazen at times."**

**"Why did you call me up here? If its for kicking Tobias' ass, you know why I do that. I did it the past two years and the third time isn't any different."**

**"That's not why I called you here. I called you here to talk about promoting you."**

**"Why? I didn't ask for a promotion."**

**"I was talking to Jeanine about your ideas on the Factionless. She wants to talk to you personally and you told her that to weren't high enough ranking to talk to a leader outside of Dauntless. With that being said, I want you as my second."**

**"Daaamn," I say hoarsely, "But why me though?"**

**"Well, three years ago today, you had high enough rankings to become leadership. But you chose to stay and train Initiates. Another is, Peter and Erik recommended you."**

**"Peter? I thought he hates everyone."**

**"He does, so when he recommended you, I knew that you'd be great. So what do you say?"**

**"Guards Teirm and Terry. I want them to guard me at all times."**

**"Low level grunts. No way."**

**"Then I'm not being your second. Those two low level grunts, as you put it, have been with me through thick and thin. So I want them to be my guards."**

**"Can you trust them?"**

**"They're the only few I trust with my life. So do we have an accord?" he sat in his chair for a moment and mulled over my proposal before leaning his arms on the desk. **

**"Fine accord settled. You can have your guards. But they are your responsibility. Anything they do, you'll be punished for," he stretched his hand out to shake. **

**I shook, "Great. When do I start?"**

**"In an hour. I want to file the paperwork. Go to your quarters and I'll have someone send you your new attire."**

**"Thanks," I stood, feeling as though I got what I wanted a little to easily, 'I'll just keep a sharp eye out. Just in case,' I thought to myself. **

**"Here," he hands me a badge. It was a gold star pin, "Wear that on your left collar."**

**I pinned the pin onto its rightful place and walked out of his office. Four guards took their positions around me. Two in front and two in back, "Where to miss?" the one at my front right asked. **

**"Home, at the Dauntless Prime."**

**"Wow, you live all the way out there. You'd have to catch the train. How do you manage food and water out there?"**

**"There's an old reservoir underneath it and for food, I grow my own for dinner and breakfast. I eat lunch at the compound when I'm here."**

**"Do you have someone they goes with you?"**

**"Teirm and Terry," when I said that, the four men looked at each other with disgust, "What is it?"**

**"Those two were at the bottom of their class weren't they?"**

**"Why don't you guys just fuck off?" I stormed away wanting to get away, but sadly couldn't, for they caught up with me, "I'll find my own way back home you guys."**

**"We've been assigned to guard you until you got home," he contested. **

**"And I'm second, which means you must follow my orders. Go away and I'll have my own guards guard me."**

**"We have our orders from the leader, not you. So you'd have to take it up with him."**

**I kept quiet and headed down to the pit on my way out. I saw Terry, but no Teirm. Terry was talking to some of his guard buddies. So I walk up to the redhead and practically punch him with my words, "Where's Teirm?"**

**"Jeez, hello to you too Tris," he jokes and his friends giggle. **

**"Where is Teirm?" I shout at him. **

**"Fuckin' Christ dude. She went back to Prime. She wasn't feeling well because I what happened last night."**

**"When did she leave?"**

**"Like, oh, a few minutes ago. What is it?"**

**"Come with me," I beckon to him with my chin, "I elect you as Head of the Guards."**

**"What?" the four guards and Terry exclaimed in unison. **

**"You heard me and the other one is relieved of command."**

**"You can't do that!" the guard that spoke to me prior. **

**"On who's command? I know as Second, I can make that call," I scrunch up my nose, "I know the Dauntless command chain all too well my friend."**

**"I'll see that you're punished for this," he growled, "Lets go guys," he told his friends and walked away.**

**"I didn't know you could do that," Terry stated, "Yeah, I can and I doubt that anyone could say anything.**

**"Why?" **

**"Because the Dauntless Leader needs me too much to contest me."**

**"Fair enough, now lets get to Teirm. I want to check up on her," his face gave a slight blush. And then I knew. I knew that he's in love with her. Our friendship is almost like a love triangle. Teirm loves me; Terry loves her; and I love them. But in a different way. I love hem like siblings and nothing more. **

**"Okay," I smiled knowing that he is experiencing his first love. **

**Our trek to Dauntless Prime was long and quiet. Teirm from Candor always was the conversationist of the group and always gave us something to talk about. It was a rare moment for me and Terry to be alone together. **

**"Ya know, we hardly spend much time together," apparently he thought so too, "We always have Candor with us and quite frankly, I think that we should have day where it's just the two of us."**

**"What would we do? I mean, we are different people who like different things. Also, we have different jobs as well with different friends. You have your guards and I have Peter and Eric."**

**"Speaking of Eric, I think he likes you."**

**"No he doesn't," I turn my head away from him to blush. **

**"Yes he does. You two seem to have a chemistry that brings out the best in both of you. And I have a theory."**

**"What theory?" I say shakily. **

**"I think you like him too, but you just don't want to admit it."**

**"I don't like him," I tell him. **

**"Then why are you blushing?"**

**"Because, because, uh," I had nothing to come up with to say otherwise to him. **

**"You do like him," he smiled. **

**"So what if I do. He's cute and sweet."**

**"He's so not those things," Terry pulled pit his keys when we were a few yards away from the house. **

**"I think so and it's okay if you're intimidated by him."**

**"Why the fuck would I be intimidated by him?"**

**"Or are you just being over protective of me?"**

**"You don't need protection Tris," he crossed his arms and we stopped walking at the base of the stairs of our house.**

**"Just admit it, you like me."**

**"I do, but as like a brother. I just want what's best for you."**

**"Thanks for your concern, but I'm grown and I think I should make my own decisions."**

**Terry's eyes went blank and he looked through me and past me. That's when I knew, something bad has either happened or it will happens within moments, "Terry?" I shouldn't be worried because he always has done this so it's expected, "What's going on?"**

**He rushed into the house with his machine gun ready, "It's Teirm! Something is wrong! Tris, stick by me!" he called from inside the house. So I caught up with him and pulled out the hand gun from his back left hip, "Teirm?" he called out. We walked down the hallway and the closer we got to the end of it, the louder the sound of rasped breathing. We slowly made our way to the room on the left. Terry pushed the door back and turned on the light. The light revealed the most horrific scene. **

**Teirm was cuffed. Her limbs were cuffed to the bed posts and semen covered her body. Along with the red of blood. All she had on was her white shirt that was bloodied and only hanging together by threads. It revealed her freckled olive skin. **

**I gasped and dropped my gun. Without thinking I walked over to the bed, "We have to find the keys," tears streamed my face as I rummaged through the piles of her clothes on the floor.**

**"They're... In...," I looked into the face of Teirm tying to speak.**

**"Do you know where the keys are?" I asked softly. **

**She dipped her chin and turn her head the other way, "Dresser...," her voice was small but I went to the dresser and found one key. It was small and silver and the key to unlock her restraints. **

**I undid her right hand and right foot from the posts before tossing the key to Terry. He unlocked the other two restraints, "Help my get her in the shower," I tell him. **

**Terry sets his gun aside and picked up the hand gun I dropped. Holstering it, he grabbed Teirm's arm and wrapped it around his neck. Tucked his other arm underneath her knees and picked her up. **

**I stayed close behind as he went to the bathroom. Our shower was an older model shower. It only had the shower and no bath. Which, in this case was a good thing because we had to her cleaned up. **

**Terry set her in the shower and I squeezed between them to help Teirm out of her clothes. Her dimmed eyes stayed on mine as I carefully pulled her shirt off, "Can you give us a minute Terry?"**

**"No, she's my friend too and I wanna help."**

**"We have to clean her and I don't think after what we all know happened she wants a guy to see her naked."**

**"Good point, sorry. I'll just be outside. The door that is," he chuckled nervously and left. Closing the door behind him. **

**"It's okay," I told her when she shuddered, "We'll get you back to good health I tell her."**

**I turned on the shower head and snagged it from its stand. I used the water to clean off as much as I could before grabbing a sponge. She gasped in pain every time the sponge ran over her wounds. **

**I finally had her free from all the blood, semen, and grime off her body, "Sit tight, I'm going to get a towel right quick," I left the bathroom and the redhead was crouched to my left and leaned against the door with the towel cabinet. **

**He lifted his head. Tears poured out of his eyes and his voice was shaken, "How is she?"**

**"I don't think she's going into work tomorrow morning," I weakly smile, "She needs a towel. I want to tend to her wounds."**

**Terry stood and opened the door so I could grab one. I pulled out a large towel, "I'll go get the trauma kit and place it in her bedroom," I dipped my head to him and went back into the bathroom. Teirm's wounds had bled a little in my absence so I used a paper towel to clean up the blood. She shiver and shuddered. **

**"It's okay Teirm," I smile at her and by now her eyes were puffy and purple. **

**She tried to smile and I saw the struggle, "I'm... okay," she softly mewed. **

**"Like hell you are," I smiled back and helped her to her feet. I wrapped the towel around her. She leaned against me as I held her up by the hip. We hobbled our way to her room where already Terry had all the bandages out and the gauze with the gauze tape. **

**Terry stepped aside as I made it to Teirm's bed, "We'll fin' da son o' bitches who done dis to ya Teirm," Terry said forcefully. For some reason, when he's mad, his skin turns dark red and be begins talking funny. **

**Teirm just smiled at him and hugged his forearm with her hand before slowly and carefully lying on the bed. She laid on her back, "Terry?" I asked him without takin my eyes off of Teirm. **

**"Yeah, I got it," just then, the door bell rang, "I'll get it. If its someone here to finish the job," Teirm flinched as Terry cocked the hand gun, "I'll take them out."**

**He laughed maniacally before leaving. **

**I used the Wound Disinfectant (wd) to clean all the germs from her wounds. Once I did, I pulled out some ointment for the Trauma Kit and slathered it where it needed to be. Once that was over, I covers the wounds with Gauze and tape, "Thank you," she told me. **

**"What are friends for if we can't help each other?"**

**She held my hand and I held hers, "Terry likes me," she stated. **

**"How do you know?" **

**She coughed a few times and groaned, "I... Just know."**

**"Do you like him?"**

**She shrugged, "He's like a big brother to me. He's always there for me and he's always willing to listen to my problems," it's good hearing her get her voice back. **

**"I think you should talk to him about it. You know, since you had feelings for me not too long ago."**

**"Yeah, I think I should."**

**"Let me get you a shirt and some shorts," I stand from the bed and rummage through her drawers again. I pulled out a black shirt and black shorts for her, "So, do you think that you might wanna stay home for the next couple of days. Until your wounds healed that it," I bring over her clothes. **

**She sits up, "No *groan*, I wanna get back to work. I know I can handle it."**

**A soft knock came from the door, "Tris? The Dauntless Council are here."**

**"Okay, I'm on my way out," I call out to him, "Put your clothes on and get some rest okay?" I run a hand through Teirm's hair. **

**"Okay, but I'm still coming into work tomorrow. I wanna see my attackers' look of disbelief and dismay as I walk the corridors down to Dauntless Leadership. Just to tell them what happened to me."**

**"What did happen to you?"**

**"A few Dauntless members followed me home and did this. One of them was Peter. No one liked Peter in the first place and now, they're really not going to like him."**

**"Oh!" Teirm struggled to get her clothes on. Seeing as though she's trying to move fast but her wounds wouldn't allow he to do such. But all the same, she got her clothes on and she limped over to a dresser on the opposite side of her room. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper from the bottom drawer. **

**"What is it?" I stand and walk over to her. **

**"A letter, for you," she placed it in my hand, "Eric gave it to me before I came back home."**

**"Tris?" Terry pounded on the door harder. **

**"What?" I yelled at him. **

**"The council wants to see you. Now!"**

**"I'm coming out right now," I give Teirm one last smile, "Thanks," before leaving. **

**The redhead I came face to face with moved aside for me to leave the room, "Talk to Teirm," I tell him.**

**"Sure thing," he and I move past each other. **

**I hear the door shut as I go into the hallway and see seven members standing and muttering to themselves. They were looking around my place and I knew they were already judging me, "What are you doing here?" I asked and they jumped at my words. **

**"We are here to congratulate you on becoming Second. We just wanted to give you your new uniform."**

**"What's wrong with the one I have on now?"**

**"It doesn't bear the mark if the leadership symbol."**

**"Okay, who are you though?" I asked as one council member handed me as set of clothes. **

**"I am Lead Councilwoman Star."**

**"Well Star, what do we do now? I have a friend who's not doing too well and I want to take care of her for a couple of days."**

**"No!" I heard forcefully pushed out of Teirm's mouth. I whip around and saw Tierm holding Terry's arm to help keep her upright, "You have a job to do. I'll be fine in taking care of myself," she looks at me with her puffy eyes. **

**"I want to make sure that you're taken care of."**

**"It's okay, just have Terry watch over me," she gave me a type of smile that she only gives when she's excited about something. **

**"From what I've heard, Terry is the new head of security," Star pointed out. **

**"Aye, he is," I responded. **

**"Since he is, there's some paperwork that's going to take a couple of hours to do. And that shouldn't even be the topic up for discussion, what happened to you?" Star asked Teirm. **

**"Some members of Dauntless attacked me."**

**"Do you want to file a report?"**

**"I actually wanted to get back to work tomorrow. I want to show the people who attacked me to see that what they've done can't hinder me."**

**"You are strong, but you are young. We recommend that you stay here until you are better."**

**"No! I'm not going to just take it lying down," she shrank back, "They already made me do so."**

**Star gasped, "What Kind Of Monsters Would Do Such A Thing?!" Star yelled. **

**"Ones that have a plan," Teirm's voice faded. **

**"Tell us who they are!" Star demanded. **

**"No, I'll be fine. Just leave it alone," Teirm buried her face into Terry's arm. **

**"I want-!" I cut Star off with a shake of my head. I knew not to press the situation. **

**"Just go, I'll get ready and be right over. I want Terry to stay with her until I can find someone trusting enough to watch over Teirm."**

**"Well, when you're ready. Just meet us outside. There's not point in having anyone make a follow up trip behind us."**

**"Okay, just wait outside and I'll be out in a few minutes."**

**"Yes ma'am," Star bowed and left with the other six in tow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Teirm-**

**Underneath my shirt I felt hot cinders protruding from my wounds. It took everything within me to just stand and hold into Terry's arm. I stood and watched as the council left the house. **

**When the door closed, Tris looked at me, "Will you be okay with Terry watching you?" I blushed and moved my face back into his arm, "I'll take that as a yes."**

**"Don't worry about it Tris," I felt Terry's muscles shift under his shirt, "She'll be fine. Just send someone back to watch over her until I am done with the paperwork."**

**"Okay and did to guys talk?" Tris asked. **

**"We did," I felt his head rest on top of mine, "I think that we'll be together for a while."**

**"That's good," Tris sounded pleased. Turns out, that all I needed was to know that Terry liked me. I mean, I always knew he did, but made it seem as though he wasn't interested. So I had to come up with a plan that will force Terry to act. **

**Kissing Tris, I know would've triggered something in her to push Terry into saying something about his feelings toward me. Which is good, now that Terry is all mine. **

**"So you should go get ready," Terry stated, "Don't want them to be left waiting."**

**I heard the small steps of Tris walk toward us and right past us. I looked back with one eye and saw her moving past me.**

**Terry wraps the arm that I clung to around my waist and helps me in taking me back to my room. It was a slow journey, but I managed to make it to my room. Terry leaned me against my dresser, "I wanna change your sheets," he told me. **

**Ripping off my semen and blood stained sheets, I used m dresser an the walls to keep myself up as I went to my closet to pull out sheets, "What are you doing?" Terry asked as he tossed my sheets in a trash incinerator. **

**"I know I should rest, but I don't want to be completely useless Terry," I tell him. I pulled out orange sheets with the Dauntless fire symbol on it. **

**"Wow, those are some old sheets," he chuckled, "I can't believe that you kept those."**

**"They're from initiation and they said we could take them if we wanted, so I did. It saved in money so we wouldn't have to buy and extra set of sheets."**

**"Smart, but still. I didn't take mine."**

**"Why?"**

**"I didn't see the purpose in taking sheets that we've bleed into."**

**"I find it as a symbol of what we've gone through to become Dauntless."**

**"You Candor with your funny ways of sentiment."**

**"You egg headed doof. All Erudites care about is knowledge."**

**"That's because knowledge is power."**

**"Then why didn't you stay in Erudite?" I knew that we were just having playful banter, but that question struck a nerve with him. **

**"Because I just didn't want to. I wanted to be free," he answered quickly. **

**"That was a quick reply," my brow furrowed in concern. **

**"I know. I just had a flashback from my past that I don't want to talk about just yet. I'm not ready too."**

**"That's fine," now I throw everything I know about him into question. Like his childlike personality. It could very well be just a front for his emotions, "Im sorry I brought it up."**

**"You didn't know, so it's not you're fault."**

**I staggered back over him and when I was about to crumple, he caught me. We looked into each other's eyes. His big steel blue ones into my bright yellow ones, "I will never let you fall," he moved his head closer to mine and before Tris came to the door. **

**"Oh, whoops, sorry," I looked to her, "I'm heading out. You two have fun, just don't fuck in my room," he said eliciting giggles from me. **

**"No wants to go in that death trap anyway," Terry was referring to the fact that she has her room boobie-trapped. There's something in her room, an invention if you will, that she's been working on for almost a year now. **

**"Well fuck you too buddy," she retorted, "Im going and I hope you get better Teiremer."**

**"It's just Teirm Beatrice."**

**"Why does that sound like fuck you or drop dead?"**

**"Consider it a gift I have."**

**"I'm outta here," she shifted her black jacket and left, "I'll be back," she called from the door before slamming it shut behind her. **

**"So where were we?" Terry pulled me back in. His face was so lustful it made my heart leap. **

**"I think you were about to kiss me," I told him. **

**He brought his lips to mine and I felt so secure again. My mouth opened a little to allow his tongue to slip into my mouth. His wet and warm organ fought with mine. I dropped the sheets to wrap my arms around his muscular neck. **

**Next thing I knew, I was on my back in my bed and he was on top of me. I opened my legs a little so he could move his hips closer to me, "Hold on," he whispered and stood back up. He removed his gun and its holster and stripped himself of his jacket and shirt. **

**Then he swiftly moved back over me. Despite him being a foot taller than me and has over a hundred pound advantage, I didn't feel threatened. Also, he moved with such grace and gentleness. **

**He rested in his forearms that he had placed on either side if my head, "Are you sure you want this?" concerned stitched his voice. I felt his hit breath in my ear. **

**"I do," despite the fact that I was just recently raped, I did want him. I wanted to feel the one I live inside of me, "Take me. I'm yours."**

**He went back to missing me and I felt so turned by all of this. I don't know what's wrong with me to want this after what happened. **

**He ground his hips against mine and I moaned into his mouth. He stopped kissing me and went to laying soft sweet kisses on my neck. I giggled when his short facial hair brushed against my skin. **

**"Take me," I whispered in his ear. **

**He lifted up a little bit and his deft hands unbuttoned my shorts and then grabbed the hem of them. I lifted my hips and he pulled them off in one quick motion. The cool room air hit my skin and I felt goosebumps being raised all over my legs. I spread my legs as he undid the belt and buttons from his waist. In half a second I felt his tip against my entrance. **

**"You ready?" he looked at me with such innocence. I nodded. **

**I gasped and groaned and hugged his neck tightly when he slowly pushed in to meet my cervix. **

**-¡Tris!-**

**~I know, what a bonerkiller move, right? Cutting it off when it was just getting good? How can I be even more of an asshole right? But don't worry your little heads readers, just keep reading and all will be right with world~**

**I made it to the train with the seven Councilmen... and woman. **

**"So what do you think happened to your friend?" Star asked. **

**"What else? She got raped and beaten an inch from death. I will get to the bottom of this, despite her chicken shit protestions."**

**"She said she was okay," Star reminded me. **

**"I know what she said, I was there when she said it!" I raised my voice at her. **

**"You're a good friend."**

**"I'm really her only friend outside of Terry."**

**"Are they together?" Star raised an eyebrow **

**"Yeah, they are and I think that they'll be wonderful together."**

**"You seem jealous?"**

**"Why would I be?" I crossed my arms. **

**"Because you don't have anyone to love you," she said with an arrogant tone. **

**"Can you be any more of a condescending ass?" **

**~I love this line and for you reader, you may have noticed that I've used in a few of my other stories. This line was adopted from the 2013 movie 'Now You See Me'~**

**"Yes, like this," she stepped forward, "These two have been your friends for some time and you knew that there was something between them. You thought nothing of it because you thought that nothing will arise from it. You actually find want anything to arise from it because you've been hurt in the past and you want you only two friends in the world to be nothing more than best friends. One of them made a move and to protect yourself you made a plan to get them together, despite your wanting to not have it happen. Now, since they are together, you want them to break up. Shall I continue? Just say the magic words."**

**"Uh, blow me. How do you know all of this anyway?"**

**"I'm from Erudite young one and I have just lived long enough to know these different kinds of things."**

**"Well good for you," I felt hurt because she revealed things that I knew by didn't know how to describe.**

**"Don't worry about them. From what I have heard," she faces the tracks, "Eric thinks very highly of you."**

**"What you heard are just rumors," I remembered the letter Eric wrote for me. I never got to read it, but I'll read it when I have some down time. **

**"Why do you deny your feelings, child?"**

**Knowing that I couldn't lie to her because she would probably just point out the truth, "Because I've been heavily hurt in a relationship," I now realize that Teirm and I have something in common that binds us now, "As you've pointed out."**

**"What's wrong with Eric?"**

**I blushed because there was nothing wrong with him. He was absolutely perfect. His tattoos. His multiple facial piercings. The fact that on the outside he was hard and brazen; on the inside, he was soft and sweet and romantic. He has been flirting with me for ever since I became a member of Dauntless. Granted, there is a seven year age difference between us, but that never stopped him from wanting to make me his. **

**I thought about him more and I wasn't even realizing that Star was trying to get my attention. She had to shake my shoulder, "Tris!"**

**I sharply inhaled, "What?" I look at her. **

**"You were thinking of him weren't you?" she smiled lovingly. **

**I smiled and blushed heavily, "Yeah. Yeah I was," I pushed my hair back behind my ears. **

**"You should let go of your past and follow your heart."**

**"You know what, I will. Thank you."**

**"Happy to help," the tracks began vibrate and the sound of the train's horn blared from far away. **

**"'Bout damn time the train came," I say. With all of our skills we have acquired, we ran with the train and grabbed onto a handle. In one deft motion, I swung myself into a train car. Feet thudded against the metal flooring. I sit in a corner next to the door so I could watch the scenery pass us by. **

**The six council men sat on the wall on the other side of the wall as Star came over to me and sat in the adjacent corner, "So, tell me more about Eric."**

**"Eric's wonderful," I cross my arms to hold myself and look to her, "He may have a gruff exterior, but I know he's kind. And sweet. And loving," I smile as I think of him, "Eric has been chasing me for two years and I think if I go to him now, it may complicate things now that I think about it."**

**"Why is that?" as she asked, my smile faded. **

**"It's because I've been kinda turning him down of away for a long time now. Now, that I want to build a relationship after two years of me denying him, he may feel some kind of way about it."**

**"You should still try to at least explain to him why you've been neglecting what both your hearts want."**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?" I squint my eyes and push my brows together. **

**"I've read your case file Prior," her voice turned serious, "You only chose two friends because everyone else was mean to you aside from Eric. I just want you to know that you don't have to hate everyone."**

**"You know, you remind me if someone. What are you hiding?"**

**"I'm not hiding anything. I just want to be nice to you."**

**"Why though? What have I done to deserve you being nice."**

**"I am a Dauntless born, daughter of Amity and Abnegation transfers. So they have taught me to be nice to all people."**

**"Wow, okay. I didn't know that transfer parents could do that."**

**"They couldn't out in public, but in private at home they did. I had an easy life growing up." **

**"My parents never told me where they where from," I pulled my knees up to me and hugged them. **

**"You're not close to your parents."**

**"It's hard to be close to people who have been dead all my life," I said it robotically and I saw that my statement threw her off. **

**"I'm sorry to hear that."**

**"Don't be, it's not your fault."**

**"Do you have a sibling?"**

**"I have an older sister. She works in Communications."**

**"Ah, so she's a Top Secret Agent. Do you see her much."**

**"No and that's okay. We weren't close growing up."**

**"She didn't watch over you."**

**"Only after hanging out with friends all day and if she's not too tired."**

**"It explains why you don't like people. Your parents died and your sister never really took care of you."**

**"I thought you read my file."**

**"Only initiation and forward," she said. **

**"Who are you?"**

**She stood, which caused me to look out the car door and see that we were almost at the Compound. She moved to the door with the other six behind her, "I am Lead Councilwoman Star," the way she said it made it seem as though she was trying to tell me more, but couldn't. When I stood, she jumped out of the car. **

**The others followed suit. I moved to the car door and I saw the seven in black tuck and roll forward like masters when they hit the pebble filled roof. I jumped quickly so I wouldn't miss my stop. **

**When I landed, I surprisingly landed wrong and skidded on my face to a stop. I laid there in pain for a moment before trying to get to my feet. When I put pressure on my ankle, I popped and a sharp pain surged from it and up my leg, "Aaaargh!" I roared and fell back down. **

**"Somebody pick her up," I heard Star say. **

**I felt two pairs of hands, one on either arm, helping me to my feet. I looked into their eyes and in one I saw a male. He was a few years olde than me with jet black hair. His eyes were just as dark with a hidden past behind them that poured out. **

**To my right, a woman. I knew her. Barely. She is my cousin's mom. I knew her barely because nine of my family here in Dauntless bothered to even try and talk to me. What kind of bastard-child must I have been for no one to take care if me. I may not be the most charming person in the world, but nobody. Not even my family. She had blonde hair like mine an her eyes were bluer than Terry's. **

**"Hey cuz," she smiled weakly at me. **

**"Hey," I smile back. For some reason, my heart smiles, but my mind wants to be mad at her, "Come find me at the back of the east wing at eight tonight," she whispered in my ear. **

**She fixes her gaze on Star, "Okay, lets get her to the infirmary," Star stated. **

**They carried me through the door and down the countless flights of stairs. The door swung open and Christina came out crying. When she saw us, she immediately wiped her eyes, "What happened to you?" she asked me. **

**"Landed wrong on the roof is all."**

**"That's odd, I never ever remember a time when you fell. Usually it's the Initiates falling. Speaking of which, do you think you can give me a recommendation when you have some free time. I want to be an Initiate Instructor."**

**"Talk to Peter or Eric. Actually, talk to Eric. Tell him I sent you and knowing him, he won't believe you. So for just in case, tell him, 'It's always sunny'. He'll know what it means."**

**"Thanks Four," she smiled and moved last us. We went through the door and follows a series of pathways to the Aid Desk. There were eight cots and out of those, three were filled. One man had the Dauntless Aid symbol wrapped around the hope arm of his jacket. It was a bandana with a snake wrapped around a pole inside I a circle. **

**My cousin and the other councilman sat me in a cot and I noticed something. The other five members of council have vanished. **

**I looked around and saw only people passing by the entrance to the Aid Desk, "I'll be right with you," the man who was aiding a woman with a broken arm called out. **

**"I gotta go," the male councilman told my cousin and left. **

**"So what happened to the others?" I asked. **

**"I don't know."**

**"What's up with you? Why are you all of a sudden talking to me know? Where's this place you were talking to me about?"**

**"Listen, something big is about to happen. The Faction leaders are planning something big."**

**"Like what?"**

**"That I don't know. Which is why I, the council," she corrected herself, "Need you to infiltrate and find out. There's no better time than now since you are Second." **

**"Speaking of, why am I Second. Surely there are more people qualified than I."**

**"You gave an opinion that all the Factions liked and in order to keep your mouth shut, they want you to be one of them."**

**"Why, that doesn't make any sense."**

**"It's because you have a plan that wipes out multitudes and you will regret it when it happens. When it goes down, and you want to stop it from proceeding, you could."**

**"How?"**

**"We know that you go to the Factionless to feed them because your brother is there. We don't tell anyone because we have family in the Factionless, too."**

**"Who?"**

**"The Secret Vergeance."**

**"Who?" I repeated in a cold tone. **

**She quieted her voice to a whisper, "It's a secret society intent in overthrowing the Factions."**

**"And I'm the Ancient Faction Goddess," I chuckled. **

**"I'm serious. You can feed us information from the inside."**

**"I'm not going to jeopardize my career on some whim. Besides why stood I do it for you? The only people that cared about me are Terry, Teirm, and Caleb. You never even spoke to me until today."**

**"It's because I couldn't and your parents are sorry they couldn't have done mor for you."**

**"How do you know what they would've wanted?" anger and rage boiled in my chest, "I was forced to grow up all alone. Not even my sister wanted to take care of me."**

**"That's not true," she protested. **

**"Yeah, how do you know?" I crossed my arms. **

**Before she could speak, the Aid came up to us, "Sorry if I'm breaking up family squabble, but I need to put ice on that ankle as soon as possible."**

**"Wait," my cousin pushed him back and he went to the desk, "Tris-!"**

**"Four!" I corrected her. **

**"Four, ugh, if you have friends in the Factionless, them why do you want to kill them?"**

**"I only want to kill a few of them because they're growing at an exponential rate and if we don't act fast, they could over take us."**

**"That's a good thing for the Vergeance."**

**"What does Vergeance even mean anyway."**

**"It's something I came up with almost ten years ago. It's a mesh between Verge and Vengeance. And we are on the verge of vengeance."**

**"Vengeance for what exactly?"**

**"We hate faction life and we want a democracy."**

**"Democracy?" that was a word that I've never heard of. **

**"A democracy is where the people vote for their leaders and vote for what laws and rules they want enacted. So it's about the people's needs instead of the leader's."**

**"So why do you need me?"**

**"Because you will have access to documents that anyone else wouldn't. We want you to feed us information regarding any type of battle plans on Dauntless and the other Factions is need be."**

**"What do I get out of it?" I look away from her. **

**"You get to meet my aunt and uncle... your parents."**

**I gasped and shoot her and evil glare, "You're lying. My parents died when I was really young," I hiss at her. **

**"That was just the story told to you. They're alive and they want to meet you now."**

**"So if what you're saying is true, why do they want to meet me now? Almost eighteen years later."**

**"Because now, you're second and no one will question you if happen to disappear for hours a a time."**

**"That's not what I meant."**

**"-sigh- They left because it was supposed to protect you. Which it has. They left because they loved you. It was either stay and you all die, or leave, and all will live."**

**The Aid came back over, "Send them to my house tonight and that's an order Councilman," I look to the aid who was now kneeling at my feet. He rolled my pant leg up and revealed a purple and puffy ankle, "Now get out of here," I tell her. **

**She bows her head and leaves me, "So what did you do to bust your ankle this time Four?" the Aid asked me. **

**"Well Johns, I was distracted when I jumped off the train."**

**He looked up at me, "I didn't think that the great Four got distracted. Well, when it doesn't have to deal with Eric."**

**"Why do people keep saying that?" I laugh. **

**"Because it's true. Eric is fucking obsessed with you. Just go out with him on one date to make him shut up for our sanity's sake?" he asked. **

**"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever. Where is he?"**

**"He's playing paintball at the moment. You might catch him if you go straight to the Ferris Wheel. But as an Aid, I can't permit that. You'd need to heal your ankle and by the looks of it, you're going to need a cast and a boot."**

**"What? C'mon Johns! I can't deal with that right now! That would mean I'd have to stay in the Compound."**

**"Don't you already?" he lowers my foot carefully to the floor. **

**"I live at Prime."**

**"Oh yeah, you won't be able to go there for at least a couple weeks. Unless you can miraculously have your foot healed by then."**

**"Fuck me right?" I laid back in the bed. **

**"Consider yourself already fucked," he grunted to his feet, "I'll need you to come with me," he said offering his hand. **

**I stretched out my hands and his calloused hands gripped mine. He pulled me up and lifted me into a cradling position. His right arm was wrapped under my upper back and his other around my knees. I slung my arm around his neck, feeling so small. So useless. So... helpless. **

**"I'll have you ready to go in about an hour."**

**"Why so long?"**

**"I have to find a boot small enough for your foot. You are very tiny m friend," he smiled and carried me away. **

**-Teirm-**

**Terry laid on top of me after depositing a large amount of his seed into me. The fresh memories of what transpired earlier gripped my mind but didn't take over because of the peace I was in. **

**He moved off of me and his wilted penis popped out of me and his seed oozed and gurgled out. I shudder at the sudden sensation. Heads of his sweat dripped and dropped onto me; combining with the sweat that my own hot body was producing, "That was amazing," he said as I lifted my head to allow his arm to take place under it. **

**"It was," I rested my head in the creases of his elbow. **

**"Are you sure you're okay?" he looked at me. **

**"Yeah, I am. I'm just a little shaken is all," I felt so comfortable around him and I can't help but feel out of place. Here he is taking care of me, not knowing what's coming his way. Something that I probably could postpone, but can't. **

**"Terry, I had to tell you something."**

**"What?" he said with a smile. **

**"There's a war coming," his smile weakened a little, "Its a war between the Factions and the Factionless."**

**"There's no war coming. I would know."**

**"And that's where you're wrong," I sit up and shamefulness seeped into my body, "I was ordered to keep tabs on Dauntless guards and their plans for military movement."**

**"Who ordered you to do it?"**

**"The Vergneance."**

**"The who?"**

**"The Secret Vergeance. They wanted me to keep tabs on Dauntless because they plan on over throwing the Faction system."**

**"What for?"**

**"To be free from tyranny of course."**

**"Does it explain what happened to you?"**

**"Yes. After a couple weeks of not reporting, they did this to me and kicked me out of the Vergeance."**

**"But that's not your fault. Dauntless isn't really a jiving city, despite what everyone else thinks."**

**"You're not mad at me?" **

**"For what? You didn't do anything to me," he chuckled softly before his face went blank. His eyes bore through my soul and stared at the wall behind me. **

**"What is it?" I whispered because I knew that something was coming. **

**He slowly shuffled his large frame away from me and dropped his arm. He pulled out my revolver from underneath my bed, "How do you know where that was?"**

**"I pay attention," he said as he kept his focus on the wall. He slowly got out of bed and slipped on his pants. **

**I got out of bed too and threw back on my sweats. I follow him closely as he moves toward the front door. Once at the door, I noticed the knob was jiggling, "Get behind me," he whispered after he moved right. So when the door opened, he was ready. **

**The door cracked open and whispers could be heard from the other side. When it slowly swung open, we heard, "Dammit!"**

**There were three young teens around thirteen or fourteen, "What are you three doing here?"**

**"We heard that this place was home of one of the best Dauntless members here so we wanted to come over. We were supposed to be dropping something off because we thought you two and Four wouldn't be home," the blonde in the middle piped up.**

**"What do you have?"**

**He pulled out three badges, "One for Four, Teirm, and Terry."**

**Terry grabbed them and handed them to me. I looked at them and saw the Dauntless emblem on it with three of our names. One on each. On Tris' it said 'Second in Command'. Under the words was a series if numbers and letters. For Terry's, it said his name followed by the title, 'Dauntless Head of Security' followed by a different set of numbers and letters. **

**Mine was different. Instead of all my information and picture in the format like the other two. There information was vertical, mine was horizontal and had a green laminate face. My title was 'Tier One'. I know that Tier One was the top dog of the Security other than the Second and Head of Security. **

**"Who sent you?" Terry lowered his weapon. **

**"Eric and he sent this," the kid handed Terry a flat rectangle wrapped in a brown paper. On it was a word that I've never seen before. **

**C-H-O-C-O-L-A-T-E**

**This word on it was so weird that I couldn't even pronounce it, "What is it?" I asked. **

**"I dunno. Eric said that its edible, but only for Four, and it's very fragile. He said that Four would know what it is and to make sure that it was in a place where she'd look."**

**"Like where?" Terry took the rectangle from the boy's hand. **

**"He said to put it in her room."**

**"How would you know which would be her room," Terry smiled. **

**"He said just to look for a room filled with clothes of a small child."**

**"Of course he did and did Eric manage to tell you salvation you'd be able to get out of it?"**

**"Any pair of her panties we wanted," all three kids smiled heavily at the idea. **

**"God they're gross," I shuddered. **

**"What, I bet this guy here has shifted through your panties, given the fact that he's the only guy who's willing to put up with two women in the same household," the kid snorted. **

**"That's because they're my friends that's why I have," Terry placed his hands in his hips. **

**"What is that supposed to mean?" I looked at him. **

**"I mean that if you and Four weren't my friends through Initiation, I would've done something else."**

**"So we are the ones that held you back?" now I felt hurt at the idea even if it may not be true. **

**"That's not what I said. I like you guys and I just wanted to always hang around you."**

**"We do hold you back don't we?"**

**"Indirectly yes," I gasped, "But it's okay. I chose my life to be this way and I don't regret it," he placed his hands on my shoulders, "I found love and peace with you. Isn't that enough."**

**"Well, we gotta go. Don't wanna be around all this mushy shit," the kids chuckled in agreement and left. **

**Terry placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed my skin with a rough thumb, "I love you Teirm and nothing will change that."**

**I lean into his chest and he holds me, "I know."**

**"Now lets change your gauze. It's kinda dirty babe."**

**"Okay," I nod into his chest. **

**-Tris-**

**I rolled up to the elevator in a wheelchair. If I didn't look pathetic before, I sure as hell do now. I pushed the button on the left side of the doors and a 'ding' softly echoed through the hallway. Only Dauntless Leaders could use the elevator. Only fitting since the only elevator on the Compound lies in the middle of Leadership Territory. **

**The elevator came down and the doors slide open revealing Eric. He smiled, "Looks like someone had a fun day."**

**"Screw you E!" he hits a button on the elevator to make the doors stay open before coming out and standing behind me, "I can manage," I told him as he started pushing me. **

**"I know, but wouldn't it be easier if you had some help every now and again?"**

**He was right and I didn't want to be an ass before I tell him how I feel about him. **

**I relaxed and allowed him to push me into the small elevator. He turned me to face the now closing doors and I saw him pushing a button that said the word 'FIRE' on it. **

**"Wait, why'd you push that?" I asked him, "That's in case we have a fire."**

**"So one would think. We're going down to the bottom floor."**

**"Dauntless doesn't have a lower floor. We were already at the bottom floor."**

**"You need some more learnings and knowledge about Dauntless little one," he leaned against the door to look at me. **

**"Whatever," I shrug, "So can we talk?"**

**"About what?" he lowered himself and sat on his heels with his back still pressed against the wall. **

**"I've been kinda ignoring you the past couple of years, and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry," I saw his ear twitch. **

**"I think that we've been okay as far as friendship goes."**

**"Yeah, but I've been ignoring something about myself that I can't ignore anymore," I rubbed the back of my neck and my hand scraped the tip of the blade that I put in my hair. **

**Already figuring it out, Eric said, "It's okay Four. You don't have to say it. It's about damn time though that you've come to this realization."**

**"No, I have to say it. I like you and I want to build on our relationship."**

**"I think I'd like that," he dropped to his knees so he could be closer to me. In one swift movement, he had his hands on the armrests of my chair and his face was close to mine. I gasped involuntarily as I felt his hot breath on my face, "Knowing what happened to you over two years ago, you can set the pace. I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to do." **

**"Thanks Eric," he nuzzled his nose against mine and the elevator slowed to a stop. **

**The door slid open and we heard someone clearing their throat. We looked and saw the Dauntless Leader along with the Erudite Leader Jeanine Matthews, "Are we interrupting something?" she asked. **

**Eric looked back at me for confirmation, "No," he said, "We were just talking is all," he smiled before standing back up.**

"**Good, now let's get down to business," Jeanine and the Dauntless Leader moved out of the way so we could get off the elevator.**

"**C'mon, make this quick Eric," the Dauntless Leader spoke quickly, "I have many more meetings I have to get to today."**

"**Oh shut your fucking mouth Kay."**

"**Remember your place Eric."**

"**And remember the blood between us," Eric shot up.**

"**You will not bring this up here!" Kay shouted, "At least, not in front of guests."**

"**Yeah, that's what I thought," Eric moved behind me and pushed me off the elevator, allowing the doors to close.**

**When we were off, Jeanine and Kay began walking, "Hold on," I said and everyone stopped.**

**I reached behind me and grabbed onto Eric's collar to pull him down, "Go to my house and relieve Terry of duty. He's tending to Teirm's wounds," I quickly whispered in his ear. He nodded and gripped the handles on the back of my wheelchair again.**

**He pushed me down a damp hallway and stopped me in front of the door, "Don't do anything stupid," he whispered in my ear before leaving.**

"**Now, let's get started," Jeanine pushed the door open for me and I went in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Tris-**

**"So what's the plan?" I ask Jeanine and Kay as they say down. **

**"Actually, there has been a few changes in it," Kay leaned back in his chair. I squint and eye and raised the eyebrow above the other. **

**"You might want to elaborate on that," I press my fingertips together. **

**"We have gathered intel on a rebellion of some sorts. We know that they call the rebellion the Secret Vergeance."**

**"Okay, and how would you be needing my help?"**

**"Because we know about your parents," I gasped at his words. **

**"M-m-my parents?" I leaned forward. **

**"Yes," Jeanine spoke, "Your parents and us were great friends at a time long ago."**

**"What happened?"**

**Jeanine and Kay looked at each other and dipped their chins, "Okay, I'll tell you," Kay stated, "But you have to promise me to allow me to finish the story before you say anything."**

**"Just tell me. I want to know," I tried fighting back tears. My parents are a very touchy subject for me if you haven't noticed. **

**"Many years ago, before Jeanine left for Erudite, there was me, her, your father, and you mother. Your grandmother and your great aunt were transfers from Amity. After initiation, they married had kids, but only one a piece. Your grandmother had your mother and your great aunt had Jeanine," I scowled at Jeanine and before I could say anything, Kay continued speaking, "Your mother, dauntless born and dauntless stayed, like your father. Jeanine transferred out on reasons that only she will explain to you if she wants. Anyway, your parents got together and started a rebellion against the Factions. They wanted more than to be separated. They wanted to have everyone integrated with each other and be able to represent all five factions well. They did have followers, but the day came when the Rebellion got too big. For the sake of friendship and family, Jeanine and I worked it to where it looked like we destroyed the Vergeance. Granted, there where a lot of casualties, but we allowed a sole few to survive," Kay shifted his eyes to the door then back to me and lowers his voice, "Because, we don't like the factions either."**

**I waited for him to continue speaking and he didn't, so I spoke instead, "So how do you want me to help?"**

**"Because you're closer to the people more than anyone else. You could gain the trust needed from the rebellion in order to secure victory."**

**"How do I know that you just won't stab us in the back when we're ready to fight?"**

**"You don't, but you have to trust me."**

**"What if I don't want to fight?"**

**"Then you'll just I back to being an initiate instructor and mentor."**

**I mulled it over in my head for a few seconds. Have a lot of power and risk losing myself, or stick to what I know and don't risk myself along the way, "I dunno."**

**"I'll give you until tomorrow morning to decide. Remember, you'll lose the chance I meeting your parent me if you decline," he said as he stood on the last few words. **

**"What about you?" I looks to Jeanine, "What do you get out if it?"**

**"The ability to be reunited with my family. What's left of it anyway," she smiled meekly. **

**"What about the other Faction Leaders?" I asked, "Aren't we going to meet with them as well?"**

**"If you say no, then our meeting will be postponed, but we'll have the meeting with them nonetheless," Kay said, "Now, since we are done here, will you please...?" he motioned his hand toward the door to both me and Jeanine, "I trust that you two can show your way out. I would do it, but I do have other meetings for today."**

**I felt disappointed because I wanted to stay and talk about his more. I didn't want to leave and I let out a sigh of anger when my apparent cousin began wheeling me outside. **

**"I can do this all by myself."**

**"Just like uncle Grey. He and you have that pride thing going on."**

**"Im sorry," I told her, "Will you please tell me more about my parents?"**

**"When I have time," she beamed. She then pulled out a rectangular flat device with a black face on it, "This is what used to be a phone. I found it buried under twenty feet of dirt and rubble. So I brought back to Erudite for testing and found out what it was. From that technology I figured out how to make it better then realized that it needed a satellite of some sort in order to work."**

**"Why are you telling me this?"**

**"Because I want you to have it. There's one for each Faction Leader and there is also one on the way. All the Leaders have them."**

**I took it into my hands and it was a little too big for them. Then again, I just have unnaturally tiny hands, "I have to go, but I'll give you a call when I get back to Erudite, okay? Tell no one that you have it though."**

**"Sure thing," I said as I flipped it over and saw an incomplete apple on the back, "What does this symbol mean?" I showed her. **

**"It stands for Apple. I don't know what 'Apple' means yet, but we will get to the bottom of it all the same," she patted me on the shoulder before leaving. **

**I looked back at the phone and saw a circle indented button on the bottom. It flashed on and revealed the time, date, and series of words that said, 'slide to unlock'. I looked a little to the left and saw a red little thing. I pressed my finger on it and jolted a little bit. Surprising me I released it. **

**I took a breath and pressed my finger on it and slid it as far as it could go. When I released it, the screen went black for a split second and the sound of an unlocking sound resonated within my ears. **

**The background turned to black with a few boxes on it. One was brown with the word 'Contacts' on it and the other was blu and had a yellow flower on it. The word underneath the flower said 'Photos'. The next one was silver and grey because it was comprised of metal gears. Its wording read, 'setings'. **

**I pressed a finger on the photos and a screen came up with one segment on it and it said 'Camera Roll'. Next to the words was a picture of Amity square. So I press on the picture and five pictures showed up. **

**Amity Square looking at the heart of a the flowers; Dauntless Prime and at my house specifically; the Abnegation Government building; Candor Headquarters; and Erudite Headquarters. **

**Being now satisfied of curiosity for now, the next trick was turning it off. Oh, I can push the button that turned it on in the first place. Wrong choice because it brought me back to the screen I started out with. I looked around the phone and saw two silver buttons to my left. Well, they were actually two bumps on a small strip of silver. I hit the top one and a picture of something sending out sound waves popped up with square dots underneath it. I began freaking out because nothing I did seem to work. I looked at the top and saw an silver oval button and clicked it. The phone turned off with a click. **

**I let out a long heavy sigh. This technology thing is really pulling strains on me. I leaned my head back and let out another sigh. **

**Shoving the phone into my jacket pocket, I wheeled myself back to the elevator. I saw Peter at the door waiting for it. The wheels squealed when I slowed to the stop and caused him to turn around, "Well look who it is. It's Dauntless' second highest ranking member."**

**"I'm not in the mood Peter," I scolded him. **

**"Woah, hold it there," he gave me a mocking tone, "What did I ever do to deserve such aggression?"**

**"You're an ass and you're treat me like a child."**

**"Hey," he got serious, "Lets get one thing straight here, I saved your life that night and you're not even thankful."**

**"I know you saved my life and I thank you, but that doesn't mean you have the right to be an ass to me."**

**"That's because all I got was a pat on the back and a sorry ass thank you from you. So I do have the right."**

**"At the time I was pretty shaken up. I wanted to thank you more, but a few days later you started being a deuche to me. Besides, it still happened anyway."**

**"What?" he seemed shocked. **

**"You didn't hear? They came after me again and promised me not to tell anyone or I'd get hurt."**

**"Why am I now hearing about it when they said not to tell anyone."**

**"They're all dead now."**

**"I know that. But how does their deaths have anything to do with now. They like died almost a month ago. They were jumpers for sure."**

**"About a month ago, I got my revenge. I made it look like an accident in order to get away with three accounts of murder."**

**"How did you kill them, again?"**

**"I offered them separately a third chance and to meet me at the Cavern. When they came, I pushed them over into the water."**

**"I thought they were just jumpers."**

**"No, they weren't. Now you're probably gonna rat me out aren't you."**

**"What for?" he smirked, "I don't have any evidence to support my claim anyway. Besides, we all have out demons that we must deal with on our own."**

**"What do you mean by that?" **

**"I like you Four and I want to be more than bitter acquaintances. Maybe, in the near future, we can be more than friends."**

**"I'm sorry to say this, but Eric and I already have a relationship going," I look down at my fiddling fingers, "He asked me out almost an hour ago. I said yes. We can be friends though if you want."**

**"I think I can deal with that," the door to the elevator opened and Peter stepped aside to allow me to go in first. **

**"Eric would've pushed me into the elevator," I joked as I pushed myself in. **

**"That's because I know that you're too prideful to allow me to do such a thing. I love me job too much to have it swiped from underneath my feet."**

**"You're a Dauntless Leader, how could I do that?"**

**"Kay thinks very highly of you and as does the Council. If you wanted, you could tell them that you want me fired for some bullshit reason and there goes my job."**

**"I'll keep that in mind," I smiled as Peter pushed a button and I turned around to see the door closed. **

**"You don't know his lucky you are Initiate."**

**"Why?"**

**"You've been a member for over two years and yet you're now in Dauntless Command."**

**"Do you think that I'm incompetent?" **

**"I think you're in over your head. There's more to all if this than meets the eye. I can feel it."**

**"What makes you so sure?"**

**"When Dauntless requests meetings with Amity, I know something's about to get fucked up."**

**"So what am I supposed to do exactly?"**

**"Do everything Dauntless has told you to do and keep your head down."**

**I felt a buzzing in my chest and I knew that it was the phone. So I pulled it out and saw words on the screen. **

**'Don't do anything stupid Beatrice Prior', it said. **

**"Hey, I have one of those too," Peter piped up as he pulled out an identical phone from his pocket, "If to have one, I assume that Jeanine was recently here."**

**"Yeah she was. Turns out, she's my cousin," Peter shuddered in great horror, "What, what is it?"**

**"Your cousin happens to be my mother. I asked out my cousin," he shuddered again, "That's so gross."**

**I looked at him and smiled, "All the dirty thoughts about you I had conjured up in my head," he placed his face in hands in shame. **

**"Wow, that's a tad creepy."**

**"That's because I didn't know at the time," he pulled his hands away and looked at me.**

**"It's fine and did you know that we have family on the council? Wait, so you're not Dauntless born?"**

**"Nope, Erudite born through and through."**

**"I didn't know that," I told him. **

**"How old are you?" I asked. **

**"Twenty five," he stated**

**"Wow okay. Aggressive much?"**

**"Sorry, Im just feeling a bit uneasy at the moment is all."**

**"Why?"**

**"I feel as though a great bad omen is about to occur or has already happened."**

**"That's funny because Terry freezes up and looks as though he's seen a ghost when something has happened or about within seconds. So anytime you see him freeze up, ask him what's wrong. He'll be able to tell you who got hurt at the very least."**

**The elevator door slid open as usual and revealed a kid no older than me. His skin was tanned and his hair was pure white. His eyes screamed a vivid gold. He also stood maybe only a couple inches taller than me, but he was almost as wide as the elevator door way. His muscles were two or three times more defined than Eric's and almost twice as big. **

**"Ah shit," Peter groaned in distress and caught the elevator door from closing. **

**"Who's that?"**

**"Faction Prodigy," Peter ushered me out and walked out after me. **

**"Faction Prodigy?"**

**"Yeah. It's a kid gets chosen by the Unified Faction Leader," before I could ask he answered, "The Unified Faction Leader is over all five Factions and only chooses its heir."**

**"How do they choose?"**

**"We choose," the Gwen's voice was dark and slow and deep. It shifted something in me that automatically made me fear him, "Whenever we feel like it. But we have to choose from the next Faction in the rotation, unless," he said unless with great emphasis, "We are certain that our prodigy is in another."**

**"There's a rotation?"**

**"No, just kidding," he smiled and flashed his perfect teeth. They seemed almost fake at how shiny and clean they were. And adding the fact at how straight they were, "We choose from whatever faction we wish. Dauntless is the lucky faction for the next week."**

**"There's someone in Dauntless that you want?" Eric asked. **

**"Yes and before you ask your next two questions. No you're not it and yes my master did pass away. He went in his sleep. It's a good thing too. He was in so much pain," he looked to me, "No I didn't kill him, he was like a father to me," **

**'Is he in my head?' I think to myself, 'Okay, if he is, how old were you when you were selected?"**

**"No I'm not in your head and I was seven when he chose me. He's been m mentor for almost thirteen years."**

**'Thirteen years. Which makes him twenty. He's so young looking.'**

**"Thank you, I try to keep fit, which is why I look so young."**

**"Okay, that's it. Get out of my head," I state to him. **

**"Sorry, I can't. It's a thing I have," he shrugged, "It's a blessing...," he looked to Peter, "And a curse."**

**"How long do you planning on staying?" I asked. **

**"Ho ever long it takes to find the one I'm looking for. Could take one hour, one day, or one week. I could look around and decide which one I want. Or, if I want to be really accurate, I could sense it. And I do sense it. I Sense my heir here."**

**"Can you tell I it's male or female?"**

**"I could if I wanted and I don't want to. I want to be surprised at who it is and I don't want to form a bias against that person because of gender. If I wanted, I could just allow my mind to take me directly to my heir."**

**"Why don't you?"**

**"Because Dauntless wants to make it a big thing and the food here is the best. I've been to the just Factions and their food isn't as good as Dauntless'. Especially Abnegation. Ugh, their food is so bland and boring. Such Stiffs."**

**"Where do you live?"**

**"That's classified," he sniffed, "Don't ask me anymore questions about it. Now get out of my way."**

**"No manners for a lady?" I asked. **

**"No time to get cheeky Dauntless waste," he rammed a spear through my heart. **

**"Hey, watch your mouth around her," Peter pointed a finger at him. **

**"Get you finger out of my face before you pull back a nub."**

**Peter took a step aside and looked down at the ground. I was about to say something but the golden eyed kid stared me down as he took a step forward and pushed the elevator button. **

**"Before you judge me, you should get to know me. But be like everyone else and treat me like a monster. I'm better if alone anyway," the elevator door opened and he went inside, "Don't do anything stupid Beatrice Prior," the same exact words that were on the phone screen. I whipped m head around to try and look at him. It was too late. The doors have already closed. **

**"Okay, let's get you to your room," Peter moved behind me and felt his weight on the chair. **

**"I can do this by myself," I told him. **

**"I know, but I don't want you to be all tuckered out before lunch."**

**"We can get lunch on the way to the room."**

**He began pushing me down the hallways until the sleep of food hit my nose and the sound of Dauntless' echoing everywhere, "Wait!" I yelled over the noise and got Peter to stop, "I don't want to go in just yet."**

**"Oh come on, I don't think that anyone would make fun of you," peter leaned over my side and I heard laughter in his voice, "All you did was fall and break your ankle when you landed from the train jump."**

**"Fuck you!" I elbowed his gut and he doubled over to hold himself but he let out a laugh. After a moment, he decomposed himself and pushed me into the dining hall. **

**All eyes fell on me and the noise went quiet. All you could hear was the sound of the river crashing and bullying its way through the cavern. **

**The Dauntless stood in their seats and gave me a salute, "Dauntless Second Four! Take us through the threshold!" they all shouted in unison. **

**"Salute back," Peter quickly suggested in my ear. **

**"I know," I talks out the side of my mouth and saluted them. They sat back down in their seats and continued eating and talking like as though nothing just happened, "These are all the initiates I've trained," I looked around to see all of their young faces. **

**"Yeah, they're all here for you."**

**"For what?" I was wheeled to the other side of the room and saw something that Dauntless doesn't make too often. A cake. When they make cake, that means you did something right. **

**It was covered in a thick layer of green icing and no doubt vanilla at its core. The blue edible writing read, 'Thanks for all you've done'. **

**"A'rite you sorry excuse for Dauntless," I heard a familia voice. Peter turned me around and I saw Terry on one of the tables next to me with all eyes on him now, "This little ball of fun," he used air quotations for the word 'fun', "Has been one of the best Initiate Instructors in Dauntless history."**

**I blushed as they eyes shifted to me. I've met my attention quota for the year already, "She deserves to be appreciated every once in a while," I saw Teirm in a black shirt and black shorts with shades on. I knew she was wearing the shades because of her eyes. **

**"C'mon guys, I don't deserve all of this," I tell them. **

**"Because of you," Tank stood up, "Because of you, all of us are better. Even us Dauntless born. We Dauntless born thought that we couldn't possibly learn more about fighting, you proved us wrong. Fighting an opponent until he or she is unconscious doesn't make us good fighters. No, showing mercy makes us good fighters. Knowing we have strength and power and knowing not to use it is true strength. And true power. For me especially. I thought that I was all that, but your managed to kick my big ass. At first I was hurt at the fact that I got my ass handed to me by a person who was four foot nothing. Adding sal to the wounds by a girl no doubt. Then I realized something, my arrogance and ignorance blinded me. You made me see that there's a lot more to fighting than just brute force. And I thank you for that," he raised a metal cup filled with whatever liquid he had over his head, "To Four."**

**The others raised their cups and other drinking cup like cylinders and exclaimed in unison, "To Four!"**

**"Now Let Us Celebrate!" Tank shouted and the rest let our whoops and hollers. **

**I felt and saw arms resting on my shoulders and a head press on my right. The long tattoos on the forearms and the sound of piercings clinging together were a dead give away in knowing who it was, "Hello little one," Eric said in a smug tone. **

**"Hey," I nuzzled my head against his. **

**"Did you get your present yet?" he asked. **

**"Apparently not," I told him. His warm skin pressed against mine. **

**"Here," he handed me a brown packaged rectangle that was flatter than the phone I had got. 'Chocolate' was scribbled on it, "It nearly got me busted to sneak it out of Amity."**

**"You went to Amity to get this?" I opened it up to see smaller bits of chocolate melded together. **

**"I thought you knew," he said as I broke off a piece and red it to Eric. **

**He playfully but my fingers, "Hey!" I snatched my fingers back. **

**"What?" he spoke as he chewed, "Your fingers were in my way."**

**-Teirm-**

**I leaned against a table with Terry looking at the most shocking scene I had ever witnessed. Tris, in love and smiling and laughing with Eric. She has found love again, "Our little girl is all grown up," Terry slung an arm over my shoulders. **

**"She has grown up. I never thought that it'd be so soon. Now that it's happening, I feel like an older sibling wanting to protect her."**

**"Same here and I'm sure she knows what she's doing."**

**We watched her with Eric. She seemed so happy and I could tell that she was. But I also saw hesitation with her movements, but she still felt love all the same. **

**"I think she's going to have an amazing relationship with Eric," Terry told me. **

**"What makes you say that?" I lean into his warm body. **

**"I've seen Tris love him for a long time now and now that time has come. She'll make it work with him and with Eric finally having what he wants, he will cherish her always and forever."**

**"What about you and I?"**

**"I'm in the same boat with Eric. I've gone too long with knowing that I love you in order to not make us work," he hugged me tight and I felt so secure. I could fall asleep in his arms and not worry about. **

**"I love you Terry."**

**Without any hesitation and with pride in his voice, "I love you, too Teirm. My love."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unified Faction Leader: **

**-Tris-**

**I was on my way to the Factionless Headquarters. Yes believe it or not, the Factionless have their own form of government. My cousin and Peter were with me. I had to walk on crutches because the cragged pavement wouldn't allow for my wheelchair. **

**"I can't believe that I'm about to meet the legendary duo of the Vergeance."**

**"Sssh!" I hiss, "Do you want the whole compound to hear?"**

**"Sorry, I'm just so excited. Aren't you?"**

**"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. My parents abandoned me when I was only a baby."**

**"Yes, but it was so you could live."**

**"I know the reasoning, but it's the principal of the whole thing. I had no one growing up. My sister stayed around just to feed me and clothe me. She really drifted apart from me when I was five. By then, I was truly alone."**

**"That's so sad," my female cousin stated. **

**"What's your name by the way?"**

**"Cody," she smiled, "Yes, it is a boy's name, but I like it nonetheless."**

**"I wasn't thinking that, good to know all the same."**

**I saw my brother Caleb afar off in the distance. He was leaning against a fallen building. He wore torn up clothes that I thought were new when I gave them to him. He was looking down at the ground as a woman whispered something in his ear. His face was grim and he nodded every few seconds. **

**"Who's that with him?"**

**"I dunno," Cody responded. **

**Now we were only a few feet away before Caleb decided to look up. The lady looked up with him and disappeared into the darkness. **

**"Who was that Caleb?" I asked. **

**"What happened to your leg? he asked, disregarding my question. **

**"No, you answer my question first!" I shouted. **

**"That was our mother," he looked at me with eyes that have recently cried a lot. **

**I drop my crutches and hobble around the corner to try and see if I could still see the woman running away. I looked down into an empty road other than a few balls of trash skidding across the broken concrete, "Forget it Tris. She doesn't want to see you right now."**

**I turned to him and spoke, "Why? Everything I know is gone. Our sister won't speak to me, you've been Factionless ever since I was a little girl. Im so alone!"**

**"Don't you have friends?!"**

**Before I could stop myself, I yelled, "I don't have any friends!" I gasped at my words and covered my mouth. **

**"That's good to know," Caleb was hurt at m words. **

**"I didn't mean that. You know I didn't man that."**

**"Listen here Beatrice. Our sister and I know the full picture of what's going on here, you don't. We risk almost our lives on a daily basis to try and protect you. The only way to truly protect you was to leave you all alone. It was to take the attention off of you and only on us."**

**"Why? Why didn't you just stay with me?"**

**"Because you're Divergent."**

**"What's Divergent?" **

**"Divergent is when you can think for yourself and the strums that the Factions use will hold no defect over your mind."**

**"What does this have to do with anything?"**

**"When you took your Aptitude Test, what did you do about the dog?"**

**"I laid down in front of it."**

**"Did it attack you?"**

**"No, it actually turned into a puppy and ran off."**

**"What about when you were in the tank? When the water began to rise."**

**"I tapped the glass and it shattered. How do you know all of this?"**

**"What makes you think I know what you did?" he pushed himself off of the wall. **

**"I just do and quite answering my questions with a question."**

**"We Vergeant have intel or someone on the inside that keeps record of all the simulations that happen here within the Factions."**

**"Why do I get the feeling as though you're hiding something from me?"**

**"Because there are things that you don't need to know."**

**"I want to know everything about the Vergeance," I forced. **

**"I promise you, you don't want to know everything. But a good start would be to talk to Grey."**

**"Our father?"**

**"Yes, our father. Now come with me."**

**"What about our mother?"**

**"You'll meet her in due time."**

**"How come I haven't met her? I've been delivering food and clothes here for years."**

**"She wanted to stay hidden from you. Up until this particular juncture in time, we believed that you meeting our parents would be a bad thing. Why? Because it would've ruined our plans."**

**"Your plans for what?"**

**"Hostile take over. You would've become a liability to our cause."**

**"Then why now? Why am I such an asset now?"**

**"Because you are second in the Dauntless chain of command. You are in good graces with both the Dauntless Leader and his council."**

**"What do you want me to do?" I wanted to just get this done and over with at this point. I sense now the tension building with all the Factions. **

**"We want you to keep tabs on weapons detail. We be to figure out a way to obtain weapons so we can take over and implement a new order."**

**"I don't think I can do that?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I killed a man and his brother works as the Head of Weaponry."**

**"How did he find out?"**

**"He didn't, but he has his suspicions. So he doesn't like me much."**

**"Why don't you try to convince him otherwise."**

**"No, I'm not going to him."**

**"We need you to go there and try to gain access-!"**

**"This isn't my fight. I was living a perfect life until I found out about this secret societal system. I wanna go back to the life I lived where it was just me and I had only two friends."**

**"You're in too deep as it is, we can't afford you to undermine all we've accomplished."**

**"What if I told you that Dauntless is in on this? They know about the Vergeance."**

**"No they don't!" Caleb exclaimed. **

**"Don't you know about the war many years ago?"**

**"There was no war. Not yet anyway," he spoke quickly and I saw agitation in his eyes. **

**"There was a war. If you want more information, ask our parents."**

**"This is crazy. Our parents know nothing."**

**"I'm telling you, our parents were in the last great war and all they want is another chance. They're only using all of us I think."**

**"You're wrong," I heard a stern voice coming from where Peter and Cody were. **

**I look and I see Peter and Cody surrounded by Factionless members with guns pointed at them. There was an elderly man with two grey eyes. He was blind. He was holding the hand of the woman from before. In his left hand, he held a long slender cane, "You are wrong girl."**

**"I have a name," I hiss.**

**"Then tell me what it is," he began walking forward as he prodded the ground with his cane. **

**"You can call me Four."**

**"Tris," Caleb whispered in my ear, "That's out parents."**

**"If they don't know my name, they'll going to have earn my name."**

**"You're from Dauntless?" his voice was hoarse and rough. **

**"How do you know?"**

**"Only those ignorant brutes would assign names like that to themselves."**

**"We're not dumb brutes!" I shouted at him. **

**"Said like a true member of Dauntless."**

**"I remember what Dauntless did many years ago to my people. They abandoned us. Turned their backs and left on me to leave me to die."**

**"Coming from the man who abandoned his kids. Especially his baby girl. You left her with nothing eighteen years." **

**"How do you know about that?"**

**"Because I'm that little girl."**

**He sharply inhaled as he dropped his cane, "Beatrice?" he stretched out his hands in search for me, "My little Beatrice?" tears flooded and fell from his eyes. The emotions he felt were so true. **

**I tried to act strong in front of everyone, but I began crying. My mind didn't want to forgive him, but my heart wanted to be with my parents. I slowly moved toward his outstretched hands as he moved slowly forward. **

**I felt his calloused hands touch my face and he cried even more. His hands felt my face before resting on the back of my head, "Eighteen years," he pulled me in and gave me a hug, "You're so beautiful. My little girl, this is my little girl. I am so sorry. I didn't want to leave you."**

**I hugged him back and all I could do was cry, "I've only lived with memories of when you were just a little baby. I wanted to bring you along, but leaving you was the only way to keep you safe. The war started and you would've been killed."**

**He cried into my shoulder and I felt his tears soak through my shirt and hair. He pulled away from me and stretched out his hand toward my mother, "Marjorie, come look at our little girl," he smiled. **

**Marjorie stepped forward hesitantly. The woman had dirty blonde hair with dirt entangled in it and her eyes were gold. Her skin was dirtier than her hair. **

**"Mom?" I looked to her. **

**She dipped her chin and got within arms reach of me, "Nothing hurt me more than to leave you when you were just a babe. Caleb and your sister Naomi were old enough to know or comprehend what was going on. So they weren't much of a burden to leave," her voice was quiet and sweet, "I never got to see you grow up. All I knew was that you were safe."**

**"I've been so hurt by being left alone. Especially when Naomi became a Dauntless Communicator and Caleb became Factionless. I was only ten with no family or anything to call my own."**

**"That's why we had Jeanine keep an eye on you. Just to make sure that you were blind to what was going on until now."**

**"What is going on?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. **

**"I'll tell you, but first," she reluctantly stretched out her arms for a hug, "I want to hug my daughter for the first time."**

**I moved over to her and she pulled me in for a warm hug, "One of my dreams was to be held by my mother," I told her. **

**"Well, it's good to see that this dream came true," she stated. **

**The sound of trucks came from the distance, "I hate to break up this touching reunion," Cody said, "But there's Amity trucks coming this way. I don't Sam them to get suspicious about Dauntless Members here in the Factionless territory. They're not up to speed on what's going on."**

**"Over here," my father grabbed my elbow and looked around with his hand. When he touched the wall he guided himself and I around the corner, "Cody, Peter, follow me."**

**"How do you know their names?"**

**"They're a part of the Vergeance as well," he led me down the sidewalk and we went into a door frame that was only half completed. The other half was toppled over inside the downed house. When we were inside, we heard the trucks go by. **

**All except for one. **

**I peeked through a crack in the wall and saw three Amity members in all orange get out of the car, "Why are there Factionless with Dauntless weapons?" one asked in a peaceful tone that was laced with anger. **

**"We stole these from Dauntless when they weren't looking," Marjorie stepped forward. **

**"I think that Dauntless should know the thieves that stole from them. Would you mind coming with us?"**

**"Take me, I'm the Leader of the Factionless."**

**"Oh good," being as nice as they were, Amity opened the car door for her and she climbed in. **

**"What is she doing?" I asked. **

**"Don't worry about her. She knows what she's doing," Peter smiled. **

**"What's going on?" Cody asked.**

**"Amity knows of the Vergeance and wants to help them."**

**"What?" I said blandly. **

**"All five factions know of the Vergeance and want to help them in taking over the faction system. But there's a catch. The only factions that know another faction are supporting the Vergeance are Dauntless and Erudite. Every faction wants to rid this world of the Factions, but are doing so in secret. It's only a matter of time before the five Factions implode."**

**"What do you know?" my father asked.**

**"How the hell am I supposed to know and what I don't know?" Peter looked to him. **

**"About the Factions genius."**

**"I'll explain back at headquarters."**

**-Teirm-**

**Night fell and I was with Terry at the house. The clock read twenty three minutes after midnight. We were worried about Tris. We sat in our den room. I had my head resting in the redhead's lap. **

**"I wonder where she's at," I look up to him. **

**Terry had a hand on my chest and the other brushed my hair, "It's so odd. She doesn't just disappear like this without a heads up," Terry looked at me. **

**"It's so weird."**

**"So," Eric came in eating a sandwich, "Have you nutbags figured out where my girlfriend is?"**

**"Why are you here again?" I asked him. **

**"I'm here because I worry about her too."**

**"You've only been dating her for less than twenty four hours."**

**"What's your point?" he took another bite of his food.**

**"You're eating our food."**

**"Did you hear about her breaking her foot?"**

**"You told us like when it happened. We know she's staying at the compound because she couldn't catch the train."**

**"Yeah and I know she would've sent someone to tell us about her whereabouts," Terry stated. **

**Eric sat down in the couch across from us and finished his sandwich, "What does Tris see in you?" I asked him. **

**"My charming personality," he smirked. **

**"You're an ass."**

**"Only to people that deserve it love. Besides, you're the ones hating on me. I'm trying to make this work and you're both fighting me. I know that you're being protective of her, but I'm not going to hurt her. You both should know that."**

**"What for?" Terry stated, "She's like our sister and we have-!"**

**The door freaked open and because the door to the den, we had a clear view of who was coming into the house. Before we saw who it was a small dog broke the silence, "Hello?" it was Tris. **

**All three of us shot up from our seats as we saw the tiny petite woman enter the house. Following her in was Caleb, a Dauntless Councilwoman, and a man with glossy grey eyes. The man held onto the arm of Caleb as he poked around with a long skinny cane. **

**"Tris!" Eric exclaimed and wen over to her when she almost tripped over her crutches. He caught her before she fell. **

**"Thanks E," she leaned he crutches against the wall and allowed Eric to take her in his arms. He had one arm wrapping her legs and the other under her knees. She had her arms holding herself as she looked at the face pierced man who was looking at the couch he sat on. **

**This was the first time I've seen her being helpless and actually allowing someone helping her. She was set down on the couch and I shifted my eyes to the other three who came in with Tris. **

**"Who are you?" I directed it toward the man with the cane. **

**"This is my father," Caleb answered, "His name is Grey."**

**"And who might you be?" Grey asked in my direction. He didn't give me any eye contact and I had a delayed realization. He was blind. **

**"My name's Teirm," I told him. **

**"That's a lovely name," he smiled. **

**"Now, who's this Eric I've heard so much about?" Grey walked toward the sound of where he thought he heard my voice.**

**He was heading in the right path when Eric came out of the room, "Im Eric," he said. **

**"My daughter tells me that you're her boyfriend?"**

**"Yes sir, I am," Eric looked down at his feet and for once, he wasn't as intimidating as he made himself out to be. He actually tried to fight his face from turning red. **

**Grey moved forward a little bit, "May I sit with her?" Grey asked. **

**Eric helped Grey next to Tris, "I would be a father and tell her that you're not good enough for her, or I would be hard on you to about dating my daughter. But I won't. I don't know her well enough to make the call about whether or not you're good enough for her of right for her. The way she talks about you though, makes my heart over joyous. She really likes you." **

**"Thanks mister Grey."**

**"No, thank you. You helped her more than I have. And in more ways than one. Since you know her better, I want you to aid her in her journey of becoming a woman."**

**Tris looked at him, "She needs everyone in this room now more than ever. Please don't disappoint her like I have."**

**"Will do sir, er, uh, won't do," Eric was just stuttering and it was hilarious. **

**Grey leaned over and said, "From what you told me about him I thought he was literate. Was I wrong?"**

**"Well you are the father of his girlfriend, dad," her nose crinkled at the word 'dad'. She's never said it before like I have and to be honest. I just feel sorry for her. **

**"So have you two made it official?" Grey asked and the room went quiet, "Did I say something wrong?"**

**"Uh, can we get some clarification on your question?" I blurted out. **

**"I mean, did you two make love yet? You know, since you are together now."**

**"We actually were just going slow at the moment."**

**"What for?" Grey asked. **

**"I'd rather not talk about it right now," Tris hugged her knees and shoved her nose in them. **

**"Oh, I see," Grey fiddled with the handle on his cane, "I hope it's nothing serious?" he tried to prod more. **

**"I said I don't want to talk about it dad!" Tris shot up and gimped out of the room. **

**"Triiiis," Eric groaned and followed her out. **

**"Can Simeon please tell me what's going in here?" Grey was agitated and gincked (ging•ct) at the fact that he was left out. **

**"If Tris doesn't want to talk about it, then neither will we," Terry stated. **

**"Really? Does he speak for all of you?" Grey raised an eye brow. **

**"Aye," Caleb stated, "He does."**

**"And as do I."**

**"Such loyalty. Especially coming from an Erudite."**

**"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Terry raised his voice. **

**"I thought Erudites only cared about knowledge."**

**"Apparently that's not true and loyalty to Tris is the best loyalty I give. Outside of my girlfriend of course. I turned away from Erudite because I wanted more than just knowledge. Knowledge can be found anywhere. Besides, I've made the best decision in my life when I chose Dauntless. I obtained my only two friends in this world. Teirm and Tris."**

**"Speaking of, from what I've gathered so far. All three of you have been through something that makes you different than all the rest. You three are unique and that uniqueness forged a bond between you three and only continues to grow and strengthen. I don't know what it is and I don't wanna know either. But whatever it is, keep it to yourselves and let it make your friendship even better."**

**"Thanks mister Grey," Terry said calmly. **

**"Please, it's just Grey."**

**-Eric-**

**I followed Tris to her room. I stayed a few steps behind her just to be safe. She's known to throw things when she's upset. Which she didn't this time. She went into her room and slammed the door behind her. Nearly jamming my nose into my brain. **

**I rubbed it as I turned the knob slowly and creaked the door open. I stuck my head in and saw the tiny body going into its bed, "Tris?" I spoke softly to not startle her. **

**She was turned away from me as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it. The white feather filled rectangle was bigger than her torso and it made me smile because it made her look so cute. **

**I went inside the room and closed the door behind me, "Go away," I heard her muffled voice. **

**"Um okay," I opened the door knowing full well that she wants me to stay, "Sorry to have bothered your miss. Just wanted to check up on ye is all," I said. **

**"Wait," I saw her turn her head a little. Her lamp revealed her cute face, "Don't leave."**

**I closed the door and slowly made my way to the bed. I clambered into the floor mattress, which was just basically and oversized pillow, and wrapped myself around her. Since she was so small, I could wrap my legs almost around hers and I hugged her waist and the pillow. She leaned back into me and rested her hands on top of mine. **

**My manhood tried to betray me and rise because of Tris' ass pressing against it. It took everything within me to not allow it to grow. **

**"I'm sorry about what happened out there," she told me. **

**"Don't apologize babe. That day is a touchy subject for you," I couldn't fight my instincts anymore and my cock hardened and pressed against her lower back. **

**"Hm," she jilted at my cock's sudden pressure. **

**"Sorry, I can't help it," I told her. **

**"I know," sadness was heavy in he voice. **

**I moved away from her and moved to the other side of the bed, "Don't worry, I'm not going to pressure you. I made a promise."**

**"But you're suffering my love."**

**"How is upholding a promise causing me to suffer?"**

**"You've been chasing me for two years almost and now that you've caught me, you have to wait more."**

**"Anything worth waiting for in love is worth waiting for. No matter how long I have to wait."**

**We sat in silence for a few moments before I felt the bed shift. I soon felt arms wrapping around my neck, "I don't want you to suffers any longer," she trailed kisses along my neck. The cooling saliva gave me chills up and down my spine. **

**"No, I don't want to rush you if you don't want to," I groaned and my erection got even harder. **

**"I truly want this," she lined kisses against my jawline and I began going blind out of lust. **

**"Tris," I groaned softly as she continued her sexual assault on my neck and face. **

**Because my pants were getting so tight, I unbuckled my pants and pulled them down a little. My cock freed itself and bounced a little under my boxers. **

**"Looks like someone's happy," she purred and I was almost at my breaking point and I wanted to just take her right then and there, "I think I could help relieve your suffering," her voice was so seductive it hurt my cock as it stiffened and got as hard as it could, "Take off your pants. And your boxers," she seductively ordered of me. **

**In one swift movement, both my boxers and pants were tossed away. In the process, I kicked off my shoes and socks. When I say back down, he hand was already on my cock and by this time, it was throbbing. **

**"You're so hot," she whispered in my ear, "And you're so big..."**

**I groaned as she began slowly pumping me. Her warm hand felt so good, but it also brought me much torture. I bucked my hips into her hand, wanting her to go faster. **

**"Not so fast Eric," she said evilly and moved off the bed. She rested herself in front of me and placed her arms on my thighs. She angled them so that she could grab my raging erection again. This time, with both hands. I groaned in pleasure when she grabbed my cock with both hands, "How big are you?" she asked. **

**"Nine... inches," I croaked. **

**"Mmm... So big," she drug her tongue from the base of my shaft all the way up to my tip. I sharply inhaled and groaned her name before she swirled her wet organ around my tip. **

**I felt my seed begin to rumble in my sac. I was so close to coming before she began pumping me hard and slow. Her grip tightened around my base and gave it short hard thrusts. **

**"Tris... I'm close," I death gripped the sheets as I was being dragged to the edge. **

**What really drove me wild was when she popped her tip in her mouth. Her warm wet cavern suckled on me and I fell back, "Shit Tris! I'm Gonna Cum!" I moaned through my teeth. Her hands pumped me harder and I was not pushed off the edge, I was thrown into the abyss of lust. **

**I released my load into her awaiting mouth. Blast after blast erupted, "Arg!" I yelled as I looked at her. My seed filled her mouth and jutted out the sides. I gripped the sides of her face and pushed it down an inch over my cock and bucked into her face. **

**After a moment or two, I finished cumming and collapsed back onto the bed. I heard Tris cough a few times and inhaled sharply, "Shit Eric!"**

**I was so light headed, her words were muttled and distorted. I saw white for a few seconds before I saw her face appear over mine. Her chin was dripping cum. My cum. She licked her lips and cleaned herself off with a small cloth. **

**"Sorry," I said. **

**She snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arm loosely around her petite frame, "Thank you," I told her softly and kissed her on her forehead. **

**-Kay-**

**I looked at the other four members of the Factions along with the Factionless Leader, Marjorie. **

**"So why are we all here Kay?" Candor Leader Mark broke the silence first. **

**"We've already been through this. We're going to start up a new government. We won't all be segregated and divided. These five factions are an abomination. Why can't one person be Brave, Smart, Kind, Selfless, and Honest?"**

**"Because it's impossible," Candor spoke. **

**"No, it's not. There are a few Dauntless here, that have all five traits. So it is possible. Hell, even Jeanine has seen it amongst her own members and all they want is knowledge. So I know that it's possible for one person, or a group of people, to hold all five elements."**

**"It's not possible and I need to get back to my-!"**

**I cut off Candor by snatching my blade out of its sheath and driving the tip into my wooden desk, "Do You Ever Shut Up Candor?" I shouted at him, "Out of all five Factions, you're useless! You contribute nothing to this society!"**

**"Fucking hell, sorry," he said sarcastically. **

**"When this is over, your head will be mounted on my wall," I pointed at him then the mantle behind me, "I've always hated your guts. Ever since we were kids. We are going to implement and new government."**

**"Why doesn't Dauntless ever be nice?" Amity smiled. **

**"Because we're looked down upon as just dumb brutes and quite frankly, we get offended."**

**"So why should we trust you in falling into a new government?" Jeanine asked and winked when I looked at her. **

**"Because there's a secret society call the Vergeance," they all shifted in their seats. Aside from Jeanine of course, "This secret society is planning on the destruction of the factions. Because they out number us, ten to three, we have to obtain a position of attack."**

**"What is this nonsense?" Amity who out if he chair. **

**"Candor?" I looked to the man in black and white, "You know about the Vergeance right?"**

**"Of course," he blurted out. **

**"Aren't you working with them to obtain the same goal as us?" I purposely picked on him because I knew that he couldn't lie. **

**"Yes," he struggled to say. Trying to fight back his words. **

**"Now that we have that out of the way. For those who want to keep the Factions, raise your hand," I waited a few moments and no one raised their hands, "Raise your hands if you want to rid our world of the Factions, raise your hand," they all immediately raised their hands, "Good. Now how shall we go about doing this?"**

**"I think that we should destroy all of those we don't need," Amity piped up. Which was really surprising since Amity is known for wanting life preserved. **

**"Care to elaborate on that?" Abnegation leaned forward to look at her. **

**"What I mean is that, the only person that stands in our way is the Faction Master. He has power that we don't."**

**"How do you think one man can sequentially cause substantial enough damage to the Factions to cause us to have a hard time disbanding them?" Jeanine was truly lost at this point. We all are. Faction Master isn't a man that one could just walk up to and kill in his sleep. He has devil powers and the only thing that could take him down, would be love. **

**"What about love?" Candor pointed out, "If you've kept up on your Faction history, he almost died because of love like, three decades ago."**

**"That's true, but after that day, love is something that he stopped feeling."**

**"What about his twin kids?" Jeanine asked. **

**"They never knew and neither does he Matthews," I forced in her direction, "I want them on the dark."**

**"I'm telling you," she stood up, "That I think it's about time he found out. It's what will distract him long enough for us to take control from him."**

**"No! I will not stand for this!" I bang both fists on the table, "You know as well as I do that we can't do that!"**

**"No, tell everyone here what we need to know about them!" Jeanine insisted. **

**"What for? It'll only make matters worse!"**

**"You say you want us to be like all five factions, yet you're no upholding honesty."**

**She had me there. I thought it over in my head. Weighing the pros against the cons. On one hand, if I reveal the relationship, many will perish, but we will survive it. If I don't, then all will be lost. **

**I internally gasp at this revelation or epiphany, "Fine, but what I'm about to tell you cannot leave this room. If any of you speak of this and word gets back to me that you have, there will be a bullet between your eyes."**

"**Is that a threat?" Candor fought.**

"**No, that's a ****_promise_****."**

**-Unified Faction Leader-**

**I hung from a stalactite pointing down at the pit. I looked down at all the Dauntless members who were hanging out with their loved ones, for it was Visiting Day for the Initiates. The look of love on their faces, as of their family, stung my heart. My family never bothered to visit me when I became the former Unified Faction Leader's apprentice. I knew what people thought of me, they thought me a monster, but I'm not. All I've ever wanted was to be accepted by people. It's a thing that I've wanted more than anything. But I've come to the realization, the more they reject me, the more I reject them. I know that I should probably try and be nice, but it's hard when everyone's against you.**

**Well, all except for one five years ago. I went to take a gander at what Candor had to offer. When I went there, I came across a girl. She was a few months older than I, but both of us were struck with one of those ****_cliché_**** things called "****_Love at first sight_****". She treated me like I was hum, like I belonged within the confines of human society. She cared for me and in turn, she was awarded to come with me to my house and become like me. Her parents wouldn't have any of it and they had her killed when they found out she accepted my offer.**

**Nearly all of Candor toppled that day out of rage on my end. That was my first love that was suddenly taken from me. Even to this day, I still feel the sting of her death every time I close my eyes and when I also see a young couple. But when I see love, I can't help but smile all the while I thought about that day.**

**Feeling my hands go numb gripping the cold wet rock, I decided to clamber down. I swung myself over to the wall and drove a hand into the rock. On the way down, my hand tore at the rock to slow myself down. When I landed on the ground, I looked up and saw an indented trail going up the wall that I created. I heard the sound of silence befall the Dauntless pit and felt all eyes staring at me.**

**I slowly turned around and the look of fear and scorn bored through my soul. One would think that people would actually try to be nice to me since I'm the one with powers right. But no, all I felt was pure hatred. I shied away a little as one spoke, "What are you doing here Reject?" a voice broke out. It was that of a female's.**

"**Yeah, were you spying on us?" another female voice piped up.**

**They began barraging me with insult after insult and sadness death gripped my heart and pulled it down. I felt weak at the knees and fell to them. I felt rage boil in my soul and I tried to fight it, but I knew that fighting it only made it worse. I was just about to strike when I saw a familiar face coming in from a side door. It was the girl I met on the elevator the other day with Peter. She was wheeled in in a wheelchair by a large muscular man that I've never seen before.**

**She told him something and he quickly jumped over the railing and jogged to my left side, "I gotcha," he said and helped me to my feet. In the process, he grabbed my hand and pulled it over to his left shoulder.**

"**Why are you helping me?" I looked at him.**

"**I'm just doing as the lady asked."**

"**You didn't have to."**

"**I know, but I'm going to anyway to make her happy," he looked ahead into the eyes of the girl. I saw her dip her chin and he began walking forward.**

**I walked with him through the crowd as they continued their onslaught of insults and underrated remarks of my person and character, "We should burn him alive!" one suggested and the rest shouted in agreement.**

"**I can't take it anymore," I quietly growled to him.**

"**Just a few more seconds dude," he kept his eyes fixed on forward.**

"**No, I mean, I can't control my rage any longer," I said louder.**

"**Yes you can and you will," he said firmly, "We're almost there!" he forced when I began to slag my body, "Oh no you don't," he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.**

"**That's right, take that monster outta here!" one person shouted and that word, '****_monster'_****, really pissed me off. That was my trigger word and I tried to pull off of him to try and attack the person who called me the trigger word.**

**He bear hugged me and continued walking. I growled and tried to lash out at the people with my arms, but I couldn't.**

**We went up a flight of stairs and he then laid me on my back. I sprang up and he gripped my shoulders, "Turn him around," I heard from behind me and he whipped me around. Two small hands immediately gripped my face and I came into eye contact with the girl from before, "Aniya Baxter," she blurted out and I immediately slacked my body.**

"**What did you just say?" all rage and anger left my body at the sound of that name.**

"**Aniya Baxter," she repeated.**

"**How do you know that name?" I asked and Peter let me go. I dropped to my knees in front of her.**

"**I read your case file when I was looking through some old files about Dauntless. I read how Dauntless had to drive you off when you went crazy five years ago."**

"**Aniya Baxter was the love of my life before her parents killed her," I closed my eyes, remembering her light brown hair. The feint orange freckles spotting her face. And her smell… the smell of cinnamon and strawberries. It was the most peaceful smell I've ever smelled.**

"**Will you come with me?" she lifted my head and reopened my eyes to look at her.**

"**What for?"**

"**I want to just talk to you and I think I may have something for you as well."**

"**Okay, I'll come with you." **

**Tears fell from my eyes thinking of my lost love…**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Unified Faction Leader-**

**We were at Dauntless Prime. We got here using back ways and alleys that the Factionless showed Tris a couple days ago. Now, I sat in the kitchen at the table, "So tell me, what do you know about Aniya Baxter?" I asked Tris. **

**"First, you answer me some questions. Like, what's your name and what's your role in the Factions."**

**"I've never had a name really. Well, I don remember my old one. When I was seven, I was whisked away to bear the curses of the people. My master always called me by kid, son, sport, slick, cocheese, hause, or apprentice. After a while, I guess I just forgot my name."**

**"That's so sad," Teirm stated, 'He's so cute though. I hope Terry doesn't notice me staring at him,' I look to her and she tries to why away unnoticed, '*gasp* He's staring! Does he know that I was just looking at him?'**

**I nod my head at her and she blushed a little, "How is that sad?"**

**"You forgot your own name, how is it not?" Teirm took a step closer to me, "Why not we give you a name?"**

**"I'm good. I don't need one," I stand from my chair. **

**"Yes you do!" Tris forced on me, "Everyone has to have a name."**

**"Not me, and like I said, I am good."**

**"How about Vincent?" Terry shrugged. **

**"Like I said, I'm fine," I shook my head. **

**"Why not Darius?" Tris suggested. I gasped and flinched at the name. **

**Immediately my mind went to my mentor hitting me when I was younger and up until I I was thirteen when he passed. I instinctively dropped to the ground covering my head. Waiting for that blow to the side of he head or the kick to my side. **

**"You okay?" Teirm asked me. **

**All I could say was, "Please, don't hit me anymore," I managed to say those words in a low whisper. **

**"What?" she didn't hear what I said. **

**I waited a few seconds before calming my now raging heartbeat. Tears flooded my eyes when I had flashbacks of my mentor hitting me every time I messed something up. Also, I remembered the times when I would do something right and he wouldn't even acknowledge that I did it right. **

**I shuddered and spoke louder, "That name must not be spoken in my presence," I demanded. **

**"What's wrong with that name?" Terry asked confused. **

**"I don't want to talk about it," I sat back on my ass and crossed my legs. I dropped my hands in my lap and looked at my hands. **

**"Hey," Teirm lifted my chin, "We've all been trough something horrible in our lives, so think of us as family."**

**"Family?"**

**"Yeah, we're all one big happy family. Whatever we say between us, stays between us. No one will ever know anything you say outside of us."**

**"So I can be part of a family? I... can belong?" I looked at her with hope. I've never been a part of a family before. **

**"Oh yeah," Terry sat down next to me along with Teirm, "You can just think of us as your siblings."**

**"I've never been part of a family before," I looked back at my hands as I felt my heart beat for the first time. This was the first time, in a long time, that I felt anything else besides emptiness and rage. It was all so strange to me to feel this rainbow of emotions, "I don't know what to say."**

**"You don't have to say anything yet and if you decide on something. Decide first on what we should call you," Tris leaned back in her chair. **

**"Ya know, I haven't been to Abnegation in over five years and there was a girl there. She was obsessed with the whole idea of what I represent and the role I play in society. It was really strange, especially on one night. One night, she followed me to Dauntless and managed to not only sneak in, but render a guard unconscious. She put on his uniform and proceeded in finding me. By the time she found me, I was pretty trashed and at the time, I wasn't the Factions' most hated person. She somehow managed to seduce me and get me to sleep with her. Next day, I was accused of raping her. Luckily for me, I had enough acquaintances to say that I was at the bar with them all night. Also, the bar keep was so loyal to what I did, that he even backed me up. That day, I walked away clean. I didn't do it in the first place and I'm glad that nothing really bad came out of it."**

**"Why do you bring that up?" Tierm said in a heìrčed tone. **

**"Because I met someone during that time and his name was Simeon. He died, trying to save a family from a burning building," I felt a heavy weight bearing down on my heart, "I want to be named after him. He was the bravest person I have ever know. I want to be named him so I can be reminded of what he's done in his life."**

**"How old was he?" **

**"Sixteen. He managed to save three out of the five people in the building before it caved in on him. Those poor parents, that poor sister, lost their two closest family members. A grandmother and a baby brother."**

**"Was Simeon a friend of yours?" **

**I just looked at her, "Please, spare me of that question. I don't want to talk about it."**

**"What do you wanna talk about then?"**

**"The inevitable war."**

**"What war?" Tris raised an eyebrow. **

**"Don't play stupid with me Prior. Everyone in all of the Factions know that there is a war coming. And trust me when I say this, I don't get why all of you are planning a fight in the first place. If you want to have the Factions nulled, then just have all the Factions come together to work things out."**

**"It does make sense, but there's a catch. You stand in the way. You have the power to level cities with your mind and the Factions want to start the war so they could try and trick you."**

**"For what purpose? Like, why kill me. I only care about the balance of this world and if having no factions does so, I'm all for it."**

**"Even so, they want you dead. How are you going to deal with that? You can't necessarily sneak out of here."**

**"Yeah I could, but if they want to kill me, I'll let them. To be honest, I want it to be done and over with. I want all the turmoil from the Factionless to be gone. As I've stated before, all I care about is the balance. If laying down my life does it, then I'll do it."**

**"Why would you do that?" Teirm blurted out, "Why would you willingly get yourself killed. You could stay with us until this is all over."**

**"No!" I shouted back, "I will not allow such foolishness. I have my rules and you have yours."**

**"What are your rules then?" Teirm crossed her arms. **

**"You're challenging me aren't you?"**

**"No I'm not!" she protested. **

**"Yes you are and I think I can take you," I leaned in and smirked at her. **

**"Not in the slightest blondie," she jabbed a finger in my chest. **

**"Good," I chuckled. **

**"Now, what shall we do?" Tris asked. **

**"You three, shall know why I am the way I am."**

**"I thought you didn't want to talk about it?"**

**"I don't want to, but, I have a family. I know in my heart that you won't hurt me," I sat back down on the floor, "You shall know my story."**

**Terry and Teirm sat the kitchen table and looked at me, "It all started when I was seven. It was like any other day for a seven year old living in Amity..."**

•**Flashback to thirteen years. Amity Flower Centre.•**

**-Seven year old Simeon's POV-**

**I was at the Amity Flower Centre. I was there because my friend and I always played here because of all the flowers hid us well. We were both very shirt for our age which was good in hide and seek. **

**I was climbing a tree to look over the Amity members watering the flowers. Climbing things was my favorite thing to do. Don't know why, but it is. **

**I knelt on a branch to look for my friend. She was just like me. Tanned skin, white hair, golden eyes. She was just like me because she was more than a friend, she was my sister. My twin sister to be exact. **

**After a few minutes of waiting, my nose picked up a familiar scent. It was lavender and grape. My sister's favorite. I looked around and saw her slowly making her way toward me, 'What is it sister?' I thought. **

**'Theres something wrong at home,' I heard her voice ring in my head. **

**'Hold on,' I jumped and grabbed a branch with one hand. I swung and shifted toward the trunk of the tree. Driving my fingers in the bark, I let go and pushed away from it by my feet. **

**I landed on the ground with a thud and jogged up to my sister, "What's wrong?" I held her shoulders and looked into her watery red eyes. **

**"The Unified Faction Leader is here and he's been watching you."**

**"That's kinda creepy," I told her. **

**"No, he's been watching you because he wants you as his Apprentice."**

**"That's great!" I exclaimed, "So why the long face Kirian?"**

**"Because he's going to take you away from me and I won't see you again," she pushed her head into my chest and cried. **

**Despite us being so young, our bond was stronger than anyone's.**

**-Flash forward five years-**

**-Simeon, age twelve-**

**"Master?" I limped my way into his office, "My training for the day is done."**

**"Good," he was sitting in his chair doing some kind of paperwork, "I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"You know, I was thinking, maybe I could go visit my sister. Since I've been good and all."**

**He looked up at me and slowly made his way to me. He slapped me in the face and I fell, "You don't have a sister!" I focused my gaze on the floor and I felt a sharp pinch in my neck and I blacked out.**

**-Simeon-**

**I was sobbing at the story I told so far. I couldn't continue, "I can't continue with this. I thought I was strong enough but I'm not. He thought he forced me to forget my sister, or he tried. I never did, I tried finding her, but with no luck. I still remember her and I've tried to find her. But with no luck."**

**"Have you looked in the Factionless?" Tris said with sadness in her voice. **

**"Not fully. I haven't."**

**'Brother!' I heard yell in my head and flinched. **

**"What's wrong?" Tris leaned forward. **

**I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to extend itself for as far as it could. I felt something familiar and a warm presence that I've missed for thirteen long years, 'Kirian?"**

**'Hey...'**

**'Where are you?'**

**'I'm outside. I heard you were at Dauntless then moved through the Factionless.'**

**I opened my eyes and slowly got up, "Someone's at the door and it's for me," I tell them, "This one, I want to do alone."**

**I quietly moved toward the door and gripped the knob. I inhaled and exhaled slowly and slowly turned the knob. Slowly opening the door revealed a woman. **

**Her hair was down to her waist in one long braid, which was slung over her shoulder. It was as white as mine, with eyes as gold as mine as well. Her skin was tanned like mine also. **

**"Brother?" she smiled sheepishly. **

**"Sister?" I stretched out my hand to make sure she was real. She stepped forward into my hand and I felt her warm flesh. She lifted a hand and held mine that was caressing her face, "Where have you been?"**

**"Deep within Factionless, awaiting for the day you came back."**

**I pulled her in by the hand and closed the door behind her, "Mom? Dad?"**

**"They died in the Agricultural strike a few years back. It was when, uh, you know," 'your master', "died."**

**"At least you're alive. I've missed you so much."**

**"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to hug me?"**

**I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight, "No matter how much power I gain, it would never would've rid me of how I missed you so. I tried coming back to you, but..."**

**She hugged me back, "I see your memories and I understand. You don't have to explain."**

**"I've missed you so much Kirian."**

**"I've missed you too Orion."**

**I pulled away from her, "Orion?"**

**"That's your name. Don't you remember your own name?" **

**"My master never called me by my name and over time, I guess I forgot."**

**"But you remembered my name."**

**I pressed my head against hers, "That's because you were the only sunlight in my constant storm. I couldn't forget about you."**

**She let go of me and I her. She looked around the house, "Lets talk about something more pleasant. Like the decor of this place. I imagined you choosing a place with a little more... well, just something more."**

**"There is nothing wrong with my house," she jumped at the sound of Tris' voice, "It's perfectly fine thank you."**

**Kirian moved past me and looked at the blonde who was now rolling herself in with her two friends, "Who might you people be?"**

**"This is my family. It's little and broken, but who isn't broken right?" I chuckled, "I found it, all on my own."**

**"What?" Kirian looked at me with a high level of disbelief.**

**"Yeah. I only met them today, but I know I want them as a family. With our parents being dead, I guess now that they're the family I have now."**

**"I don't really follow."**

**"Since I've been alone ally life, the thing I wanted more than anything was to have a family. They took me in and accepted me. I couldn't say no. Not to hem anyway."**

**"I don't think you should be just jumping into a family you hardly know."**

**"What I do know is that when they said they'll be my family, they meant it. I read them as far as that goes."**

**"I dunno Orion."**

**"You can't jus pop into my life and start running the show, Kirian."**

**"I'm not trying to run your life, I just wanted to make sure that you're sure about all of this."**

**"I am and that's final."**

**"Okay," her voice was quiet and shy. **

**"Good, now I want to catch up with you. My first question, how did you become factionless?"**

**"After you left, I started a society that was loyal to you. We tried our best to find you and raise awareness that you needed to come back home. No one listened to us of course and then began getting sick and tired of us. So eventually, they kicked me out of Amity."**

**"Wow, that's harsh. You know you're an annoyance hen Amity gets upset and kicks you out. I'd imagine Candor, or Dauntless, or Erudite to do that, not Amity."**

**"Well, it's all okay. I met new friends. Got married. And then had a kid."**

**This news was shocking to me. It really spurred the brother in me awake, "You have a husband?"**

**"Yeah, his name is Connor. You can meet him if you want. And you could meet your niece if you want too. She's going to turn three in a couple months."**

**"Aaaw man," I pressed myself against the wall and slid to my butt, "This is a lot to take in."**

**"I know it is Orion."**

**"Orion?" Teirm asked, "Sounds like a disease to me."**

**"It's my brother's name," Kirian got defensive, "It's a beautiful name and is not a disease."**

**"Sorry for pointing out what I think," Teirm stuck her tongue oh at her.**

**"You must be a Candor transfer aren't you?"**

**"How could you tell?"**

**"I could tell by your arrogant and pompous attitude."**

**"Fuck you."**

**"Not even on your birthday sweet'a't."**

**"Okay ladies," Terry pulled Teirm back, "I think that we had enough meet and greet for today."**

**"We will have our time snow ball," Teirm hissed. **

**"Snow ball?" Kirian cocked and eyebrow. **

**"Just forget it," I interjected, "Just move on you two."**

**I could feel the tension between them and I knew they needed to be separated at all times. Or have someone watch them when they're in the same room as each other. **

**"No! I wanna know what she means by 'Snow Ball'!" Kirion pushed me back and got in Teirm's face. **

**"You have snow white hair and your a ball of agony."**

**"Well you're a Candor Reject," Kirion poked her chest on each syllable. **

**"Oh, that's it!" Teirm lunged at my sister and they crashed to the floor. **

**They rolled around on the ground and no one could reach in to pull them apart, "Kirion! Kirion! Stop it!" I clapped my hands.**

**"Get your bitch sister off my girlfriend," Terry shoved my shoulder. **

**"She's not a bitch," I shoved him back. **

**"Don't shove me!" Terry pushed me back and I pushed him back. **

**"Don't you shove me."**

**"What's your problem dude? Your girlfriend started the fight!"**

**"Your sister called her a reject."**

**"You're saying it as though its my fault."**

**"Will you two stop fighting?" Tris interrupted. **

**"And who are you to stop us from fighting?" Terry snapped at her. **

**"Yeah, we're fighting and you're interrupting," I agreed. **

**"Don't fight me because I'm trying robe the sensible one. I'm not the freak here," Tris yelled at me. **

**"How am I the freak, you're the one who's divergent, not me."**

**"What does that even mean?"**

**"You're ignorance is showing tiny one."**

**"Don't call me that!"**

**"Oof!" I felt something hit the back of my legs. I looked back and saw the two girls still rolling around on the floor and punching each other. **

**"You see what your hotheaded girlfriend is doing to my sister?" I yelled. **

**"Teirm didn't start this!"**

**"Hey, hey, hey!" we looked to the door and saw Eric standing there. He walked over to the wrestling girls and pulled them apart by the collar. When they wanted to continue fighting he put both their heads in a head lock. He quickly thumped their heads together and they fell back rubbing them. **

**"Who the fuck are you?" Kirion asked as she held her aching head. **

**"There's two of you?" Eric fully realized she. He looked at my sister and I. **

**"Who's this ass clown?" she asked. **

**"I'm Eric, Tris' boyfriend."**

**"What?" Kirion and I exclaimed in unison, "That ball of springs is your girlfriend?" I looked to the blonde. **

**"That's not the point, the point is, what's going on here?" he asked forcefully. **

**"Met my sister and she apparently doesn't get along with Teirm. Terry and I got into a fight about who started the fight. Your girlfriend, who needs muzzling by the way, got into a man's fights."**

**"Well I don't care who started the fight, I'm going to finish it," Eric pulled the two women to their feet by their collars, "Now I want you two to come with me," he pulled them into the living room and we followed. **

**He slung them into the couches. One on either side, "Now, I don't know you twin sister, but I do know you Teirm. You don't fight every person that threatens you."**

**"That makes me Dauntless."**

**"No, that makes you stupid," Eric stated before turning to Kirion, "What's the deal with you?"**

**"What do you mean Doucheface?"**

**"Fuck you."**

**"Not even on your birthday love," she smirked. **

**"Okay, okay, lets not get carried away now," I tell them. **

**"My name is Kirian and I came out of hiding because I heard my brother was within the Factions, in Dauntless. So I had to come and meet him."**

**"I didn't know he had a brother."**

**"That's because he was taken from me when we were young. Now, we can be together. It will make all things right.**

**"What things?" I asked. **

**"The factions want you dead to achieve total integration."**

**"What if they knew I don't care about them uniting?"**

**"Legend says that before the factions, there was a breed of super humans running around. The factions sealed their powers and factions were built around the world. If a faction were to destroy the only thing that kept them divided, they all will achieve total enlightenment and rule the world."**

**"Sounds kinda stupid to me."**

**"That stupid legend is real brother and they're coming down hard. They will find you, and they will kill you."**

**"How will they kill me?"**

**She closed her eyes and connected her mind to mine, 'You remember last time you came to Erudite years ago and you wiped out almost everyone.'**

**I closed my eyes and images of that day flashed between our minds, 'I do.'**

**"You killed them with the love, you had, for her.'**

**'Why do you bring that up?'**

**'Forgive me,' we both opened our eyes and ended our mind bond, "My husband and child are at stake here."**

**She pulled out a device and clicked a red button, "What are you doing?"**

**She kept quiet and Dauntless members broke through the door and came crashing through the windows. Before long, we were completely surrounded. Guns were aimed at all of us. **

**"Wow," I scoffed, "Thirteen years of no contact and this is how you make one hell of a family reunion. Oh you're good, you're amazing Kirion."**

**"Hello Orion," Kay, the Dauntless Leader came in with his hands behind his back and a smirk on his face, "Nice seeing you again."**

**"It's Simeon actually," I crossed my arms. **

**"As in fish face?" Kirion asked. **

**"Yeah, he was a great man and him I will take after."**

**"Simeon then," Kay's smirk widened, "Your death shall be quick and for the greater good."**

**I held out my hands, "Then cuff me Kay and there's one thing you outta know."**

**"Oh yeah? What would that be?"**

**"I would've told you the secrets about total enlightenment for the asking."**

**His smile faded, "Really?"**

**"Yes, but since you're going to kill me, what's the point?"**

**"If you don't tell us," he pulled my sister up from the couch and gripped her hair. A gun was pressed at her temple, "I will kill your sister."**

**"Then do it, she was going to allow me to be killed," I disarmed a Dauntless member and busted his gun in half. I relieved him of his cuffs and cuffed my hands behind my back, "Now, take me back to the compound and kill me in front of everyone like you've planned."**

**"Why not kill you here?"**

**"Because the prophecy states that all five factions must have a hand in killing me."**

**"How do you know all of this?" Kirion hissed, "I thought you knew nothing."**

**"I came down to choose my prodigy, but there was a change in plans. There was a war against me that I knew Erudite and Dauntless cooked up. So I came to now lay down my life for the factions. Take my life and leave my dignity behind for my family."**

**"They're on their way to death as well. For harboring a fugitive."**

**I looked to them and extended myself to them, 'I've got a plan guys. Just keep your heads down, they won't kill us until the moon is set.'**

**"Let's go then," I smile and walk toward the door then stop, "My sister, your death will be slow and painful and caused by me."**

**I walk out the door and felt the cool breeze of the evening hit my face. **


	7. The Suspense Before The War

**-Simeon-**

**I hung by hands chained to the ceiling and two Dauntless members took turns punching me in the gut. **

**My body was numb with pain and my tongue was dry due to the lack of water. **

**They stopped their assault and sat down on stools in front of me, "You sure can take a hit," the brunette male panted. **

**I turned my head and spit up blood, "Well, I was raised in being hit on a lot, so yeah, thanks."**

**"Why'd you give yourself up so easily though?" he asked. **

**"Because the factions unanimously agreed to being rid of me and I believe in the balance of my people. So if ridding me brings balance, I will allow my life to be taken."**

**"You'd be willing to do that? Even for those who've been nothing but assholes to you?" the jet black woman asked. **

**"Yes, even then. Besides, I'm sick and tired of it all. I'm sick and tired of all the hatred toward one another. I just want it to be done and over with."**

**"What are you exactly? Because you're not human," the girl stood back up and walked over to me. She looked deeply in my eyes with confusion and doubts. **

**"That's a good question Sonya. I don't know what I am."**

**"You're eyes are so pretty."**

**"You're pretty too ya know," I smile at her. **

**She blushes and giggles. It's obvious that she's never been flirted with before, "Don't allow him to shift you Sonya."**

**"Why not? He's trying to help us actually," she turns around and places her hands on her hips. **

**"Don't let him fool you," he repeated, "He wants to escape and wreak havoc on the factions."**

**"Listen here Erudite, if I wanted to escape, I would've done so already."**

**"How do you know her name and where I came from?"**

**"I have the power to read minds. It's a gift my sister and I have."**

**"You should stay our of our heads you freak."**

**"Fine," I close my eyes and leaned back my head. **

**Even though I was out of his head, I sensed that he was actually curious about me and wanted to know more, "So what's your name anyway?" the man walked up to me and looked at the side of my head. **

**"My name is Simeon."**

**"Your ears, they're pointed. Not round like us."**

**"Yeah, you have brown hair. Whilst we're pointing out the obvious, brace yourself. Kay is coming to collect me for termination. In three... two... one. And cue Kay."**

**The door swung open and Kay came in with four Dauntless guards, "Looks like you got fucked up Simeon."**

**"Yeah."**

**"I'm surprised you're still able to talk."**

**"Yeah! Well I think of myself to be a strong person."**

**"Are you ready?"**

**"I was ready when the love of my life was taken from me."**

**"Speaking of which," he stepped aside and a brunette woman came in. Her dark brown eyes looked like they were full of anger, rage, and without mercy. **

**Those eyes where so familiar; but so foreign. **

**My breath caught in my lungs, "It can't be," it was her, "It must not be. I watched you die. I saw your dead body!" I fought the chains that began digging into my wrists. **

**"Hello old friend," she smiled evilly. **

**"What the he is going on?!"**

**"Why don't you tell him?" Kay told her. **

**"I faked my death to be separated from you. I knew it'd trigger the right response in order to collect the right brain signals from your brain. Which we have collected and now, Dauntless shall rule alongside Erudite in the new world."**

**I roared and cursed her name as I fought the chains more and more, "You betrayed me and I ruined my reputation because of you!" I stilled myself and bite my eyes through her, "I see I should've made sure that you were dead."**

**"It's not like you could do anything," she leaned to one side and placed a hand on the opposing hip. **

**"The balance of the factions is in jeopardy and I shall protect it. The factions must not unite!" **

**I pulled on the chains and they snapped from the ceiling. I dropped to the ground and dropped the chains, "Actually, factions or not, I will release my full power on the factions and reset them to their former glory."**

**"Anything I need to hear before I destroy all of you?" I allowed my mind to extend all over the place and took over the minds of all the minds of the guards. **

**The four guards that came in with Kay, pointed their guns at Kay and the Betrayer, "What are you doing?" Kay turned rigid. **

**"Ending all those who oppose me!"**

**-Tris-**

**Terry, Teirm, and I were in a small cramped cell, "So what should do about our deaths, eh?" Terry picked his nails with a blade he swiped from a guard. **

**"I think we should just give up," Teirm pushed her hair back over her ears, "Simeon won't help and he was out last hope."**

**"I agree with Teirm," I stated. I sat on a black concrete bench carved out of the wall, "We're done for."**

**"Is that it then? We'll just die here?"**

**"Listen, we have been here for-!"**

**"Move! Move! Move!" we heard outside the door, "Wait, open this door!"**

**"What for?"**

**"Tris, Teirm, and Terry."**

**"Right."**

**Within seconds, the metal door unlocked and slammed open. I flinched when it hit the door.**

**"I want you three to come with us," a teen no older than fifteen ordered. **

**"No!" I hissed. **

**The kid closed his eyes and snapped his eyes back open. His eyes were gold and glowing and the voice of Simeon replaced his, "Im taking over and I want all of you to take the places of the leaders."**

**"Where are you?"**

**"I'm in the holding cell right now. I'm currently thinking of ways to destroy everyone that wants me dead. There are going to be new rules."**

**"Rules for what?"**

**"For Annihilation. Revolution. Or for the Post Apocalypse Faction systems. Now follow me."**

**"Lets go guys," I stood up and faltered a little. They took my wheelchair and my boot. All I have are bandages wrapped tightly around my ankle. **

**"Here," the man lifted me and cradles me in his arms, "We will have that leg fixed later," before I could speak he spoke, "I know you're a proud woman, but for now, allow me to help you. Allow me to help my family."**

**He carried me out and there were two guards with guns. I went rigid and then calmed when I saw that their eyes were golden. **

**We walked, or, I was carried down the quiet hallways until we saw guards lined along the hallway. They were positioned to guard a doorway. In unison, they pivoted on their right foot and faced their guns before us. Gold laid their eyes as well. **

**Simeon walked out of the door with a facial expression mixed with a smile and grimness. **

**"Let us get this done and over with," stated. **

**"What's the plan?" I asked him. **

**"Make sure that a war comes my way. I'm going to lead the Factions to my home. I'll take them on from there."**

**"What shall we do?"**

**"Come with me."**

**"Can my parents come?" Terry asked. **

**"Mine too?" Teirm asked. **

**"Where are your parents?" Simeon asked them both. **

**"Mine are in Candor," Teirm sadly admitted. **

**"Mine should be at home. They're in communications and today should be their day off," Terry stated. **

**"Okay, we will get Terry's parents first, them we will get Teirm's parents," Simeon nodded, "As for you Tris, I want you to stay in this room until we return for you."**

**"I understand," I grumbled. Really not wanting to stay behind, but I knew I'd just slow them down because of my ankle. **

**The guy holding me walked toward Simeon as he turned his attention toward a girl. She was blonde and wore Candor colours. **

**"Now, what should I do with you?"**

**"Go ahead, kill me," she bitched, "You're going to do it anyway."**

**"No, I'm not. I'm just going to make you suffer like you made me suffer for the past five years," their conversation was cu short when I was taken into the room and the door was shut. The guard sat me on a bench in the back of the room. **

**Looking around I saw that there that there was the guard that brought me in with two guards with the biggest guns I've ever seen on either side of the door, facing me. One was a guy, and the other a girl. **

**"I'm Sonya," the girl walked up to me.**

**"You're not under Simeon's control?" I asked we and pressed myself against the brick wall. **

**"Don't fear, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm on your side."**

**"He was beaten up," I said. **

**"Yeah," guilt riddled her eyes, "I'm sorry about that. I had to do it in order for my plan to work. But, Simeon kinda started the fireworks early."**

**"Explain," I crossed my arms. **

**"A few others and I were going to free him before he was executed."**

**"So who are you working for?"**

**"I work for a Faction organization that protects the integrity of the factions and for Simeon."**

**"What?" **

**"Anytime he comes to any faction, we make sure he's protected from physical harm."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because people should respect him, not ridicule of mock him. He's our Unified Faction Leader and I'm surprised that he hasn't snapped earlier. Now, we will stand and fight."**

**"How many are there of you?" I asked her. **

**"There's over twenty-five thousand of us. He will sift us out to fight at his side."**

**"What is he specifically? He has pointed ears and bronze skin with gold eyes."**

**"He's the last of a dying and rare breed. He's called Humanoidus Mandorys."**

**"What?"**

**"His blood contains alien DNA. He's tenth generation human-alien hybrid that was instilled into the factions many centuries ago. His race has a few abandoned communities all over. But now, there is only him and his sister. My prediction is that he will kill his sister when this is all over and done with. When that happens, he will be the last of his kind."**

**"Why don't we stop him?" I shot up, "His sister may be a traitor, but I don't think he should wipe out the last possible hope for his species."**

**"Trust me, I have the best two people on it trying to change his mind."**

**"Who would that be?"**

**"His children," I gasped at her sudden words, "He got drunk three years ago and had sex with some random girl and months later, she had his kids."**

**"Does he know about them?"**

**"Doubt it, but this plan will work."**

**"You're going to threaten his kids aren't you?" I said angrily. **

**"No, I'm not. His breed of human are very protective of their young. When he sees them, he will know that they're his and his paternal instincts will kick in. He will allow the factions to gain their wills back and leave them be."**

**"But they're just going to find him and kill him," I stated. **

**"Not if we can change their minds on the matter. "**

**"What's the plan now?"**

**"Make sure the survival of the alien-hybrid race is intact and to make sure the factions stay as factions."**

**"Why not unify the factions?"**

**"So many question," she smiled, "Im not going to answer them all, but I will say this. Don't ask questions you don't want know the answers to."**

**"But I do want to know about faction policies after the war."**

**"Trust me on this. If you knew, you wouldn't be a good guy anymore."**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**She smiled, "Do you think the death of thousands is wrong? Even though its for the greater good?"**

**"Is this what's going to happen?"**

**"Precisely."**

**"Well, then I think we can handle that," I tell her and her face hardens, "What did I say?"**

**"You're willing to allow thousands to die?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Fine then," she was hiding something and I have to find out what it is. **

**"What are you hiding?"**

**"One second," she went to the door and cracked it open. Simeon was now yelling and cursing his head off. Sonya stuck he head out and the yelling immediately stopped. **

**"What?!" Simeon yelled. A few seconds later, "Of Course You Can! Why'd You Interrupt Me For That?"**

**She came back in and exhaled sharply, "He's really getting heated out there," she told me. **

**"So what's going on?"**

**"Simeon wants you as his second and he's willing to make you happy enough to do it."**

**"Second?"**

**"He's willing to teach you how to unlock the secrets of the mind. If you choose to say yes-!"**

**"Wait, I thought he was leaving. Why's he still here?"**

**"I just said, he's pissed off and yelling at some redhead dude."**

**"Why's he yelling at Terry?" I stood up but Sonya moved quickly and gently pushed me back in my seat. **

**"It's okay, he's just letting off some steam," just then, Simeon's voice grew louder and we could hear it through the metal door. **

**"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down!" his voice softened only a little bit and the door swung open. The male guard still at the door moved forward with Simeon still yelling, "I will never," he stopped and side kicked him into the jaw, "Calm down! You gotta be fucking kidding me!" the guard that carried me in was greeted with a bare foot to the face on the word 'fucking'. Both guards laid ok the floor unconscious. I caught a glimpse outside and saw bodies strewn across the hallway. **

**"Simeon!" his twin sister came storming in, "What are you doing?" she yelled. **

**"I'm seeking vengeance upon the Factions for the Factions. You're next!" he charged at her and blasted her with an invisible force. She was swiped against the wall. She fell hard on the ground and a yelp of fear came from my mouth and I looked away. **

**"Nothing shall stop me from resetting the Factions!"**

**"I can!" I stand up, "You want me as your second and we will do things my way!"**

**"Your way will not work!" he picked his sister up with his mind. Blood trickled down from her mouth, "I will end her and put her out of my misery."**

**"Don't do that!" I commanded. **

**"And why is that blondie?"**

**"You two are the last of your kind and if you kill her, you will never be any more after you," Sonya stated. **

**"I don't care. She deserves death for betraying me. She was me sister and she stabbed me in the back."**

**"You can kill her later, but for now, we need her in order to save your species," Sonya pleaded. **

**"She does not deserve to live!" Simeon protested. **

**"Simeon!" Sonya stated like an angry mother with her hands on her hips. **

**"But..." Simeon set his sister down and as he did, he hunched over with a pouty face on. **

**Sonya shook her head, "Not today Simeon."**

**"Ugh, fine," he went down onto all fours like an animal sitting, "Now, Terry's going to his parent's dwelling and Teirm's going to Candor to get her parents. And don't worry Tris, they're protected and I know a guy in Candor that can make sure that she'll be unharmed."**

**"How long until they return?" I asked. **

**"No more than sixteen hours if they stick to the plan."**

**"So what was the yelling about?"**

**"Your redhead friend suggested that the plan would work better if you tagged along and I told him that you weren't going anywhere with that broken foot of yours. Being the Alpha male he was he fought he idea and I just had to show him that I was just as crazy as he was and then some."**

**"Where's Eric?"**

**"Who?"**

**"Eric. My boyfriend."**

**"Hold on," he closed his eyes and tilted his head back. In three seconds flat I felt tendrils enter into my kind and I flinched at their sudden intrusion. They amplified my thoughts of Eric and clung to them. Some how, flashes of new memories flowed through my mind. What really took me aback were the emotions behind those memories. **

**Felt pain on my cheeks and abdomen coupled with the feelings of self worthlessness and unworthiness. **

**'You have good memories of your boyfriend, despite your relationship being so short,' I heard him say. **

**'Are these all of your memories?'**

**'Not all, but some. I have a troubled past as I've told you before.'**

**'I knew that, but I didn't think hat it was this bad.'**

**'Yea, it was. Don't feel bad though. I don't. Hey! Found your boyfriend!'**

**'Good, where is he?'**

**I opened my eyes so he could tell me, "He's down at the tattoo parlor with Tori finishing up his tattoos."**

**"Can't yo bring him here?"**

**"Not whilst he's getting a tattoo. I know enough about tattoo guys to know that you don't interrupt them when they're getting new ink."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**Simeon took off his shirt to reveal greatly defined abs and muscular arms. He was lean, but looked like he could punch through steel with little effort. He reminded me of a picture I saw on a box beyond the fence. I had to go because someone tried to escape and got shot down. He reminded me of the guy on the box and would've looked like him if her had squinted eyes and pale skin. The box read 'Enter the Fist' or something like that. **

**Anyway, I marveled at how toned he was and kinda fell in love with his body. He revealed a row of five black circles with the Faction symbols inside of them. The one in the middle was a little bigger than the rest and the symbol inside the circle was Amity. **

**"I have some tattoos of my own," he looked at them, "Amity. The Faction I came from. Oh how I miss it so. I haven't been since I left it over thirteen years ago. I kinda want to go back when the war has ended. Just to live in peace for a few months is all," he ran his hand over the Amity symbol. **

**"I thought you've been back since then?" I asked feeling so sorry for him. **

**"Because I felt as though I should stay away from it for some reason. Do you know what that's like, wanting to go home but something inside of you says no and you can't ignore it? It's pure hell," his eyes saddened. **

**"I'm so sorry."**

**"Don't be, everything will be okay in a couple days though. Everything will be okay," he repeated as though to comfort himself. **

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I want it to be done and over with. I want to go back to a time and place that was the happiest for me. A time when I wasn't fully aware of all the hatred in the factions. A place where I was safe from it all."**

**That's when I knew, he was talking about death. He wants to die, to escape it all and the war is his chance to give his life and slip into the void, "Also, I want to see my parents again," he cocked his head back and looked to the ceiling, "I want them to smile upon me and hold me again," he held himself, "I have never experienced a mother's loving kiss or a father's warm embrace in so long. There's nothing I want more in life than those two things."**

**"I think I get it now," I stood up, "You want to die?"**

**"Because I want to not live in a world where everyone, is ugly to each other. I'm tired of going around and not having me a buddy to be with."**

**"I can do it," he looked at me with confusion, "When the time comes, I can do it."**

**He smiled and dipped his chin, "Thank you."**

**"But I have just one question, what should I tell people when they ask why I killed you? How should I respond?"**

**"Tell them it was the kindness you've shown me. Tell them this, people are killed with their love, all over the world. You killed me with your love and that's all I ask you for. Kill me with the love, you made."**

**Tears fell from my eyes and all I could do was nod, "In return, I shall give you something that you have once lost," he smiled and turned to face the door, "Now lets, get, BUSYYYYY!" he laughed and ran out the door. Laughing all the way down the hallway. **

**A/N: Please review and feel free to give any ideas on how I should continue this story. Anything helps.**


End file.
